Livin The Glamorous
by Rolyn
Summary: She took another path and now May is a hip hop idol and her friends had followed her change but she never believed that HE would follow the same career change and now after 6 yrs they'll be reuntied. CONTESTSHIPPING! mad sry ch6 has been re-posted, my bad
1. Kiss Kiss

**LIVIN THE GLAMEROUS**

**This is like my fourth story that I have released….**

**May: you've been having a lot of inspiration….**

**Me: Yea, well this one was inspired by the fact that I got a new Mp4 and I've been downloading songs like crazy them I asked myself….hey what if the characters from pokemon were real hip hop or R&B artists!**

**Drew: So… you are makings us into people in your own world?**

**Me: Basically!**

**Ch1: Kiss Kiss**

May sat up from her eggshell leather couch and her mouth dropped open in awe. She couldn't believe what she was watching on her Sony plasma screen television. She rubbed her sapphire blue eyes trying to believe it was a dream but it was all too real. She combed her fingers through her brunette hair then turned up the volume to let the music ring throughout her pent house that stood on the top of a hill right up in Beverly Hills, Hoenn.

"That can't be him…." She whispered to herself. Her sleeping Espeon raised its head from its sleeping position to gaze at its trainers shocked expression.

"Espe…?" The purple cat like pokemon chimed quietly. May shook her head vigorously and kept her eyes glued to the television.

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

"That is him….I can recognize that voice anywhere…" May breathed as she sunk back into her couch. Her expression looked stunned out of her mind. Espeon in concern for its trainer jumped onto her lap and nuzzled close to her. May stroked the pokemon absentmindedly.

"Has it really been that long?" May asked herself as she pushed her bang back. The music continued to play; his voice ringing through her ears.

_I'm a country boy from La Rousse city_

_Hoenn is where I reside so shawty understand it_

_And I know I just turn 18_

_And I get a little mannish_

_And you see this bandana hanging_

_That means I'm like a bandit (Like a bandit, bandit)_

"Bandana!?" May shrieked staring at the television and of course, around his neck was a red bandana with a white pokeball design on it. May was even more shocked before. _He kept it…._

_I got paper girl_

_The Lamborghini_

_With the spider seats_

_You never seen it_

_So get it shawty_

_We parking lot, pimping in my donk_

_And I know what you want_

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

"Ugh this can't be happening…" She groaned as she threw her head back and covered her eyes with her hands. She was tempted to pick up her bejeweled sapphire and ruby razor and call up Misty or Dawn because they would probably be able to help her but they were also probably as unaware as she was at the moment.

"I should have been the first to hear about this!" May said. "He should have at least called me or something…" She whined. "Or Reggie should have sent me a text! She's in the rap biz…."

_I'm the epitome of this demonstration_

_I got the remedy, you feelin me_

_So why you hatin?_

_And my anatomy is bird like_

_Yea you heard right_

_Girl I'm the king so that means I'm fly_

_If you wit it girl_

_Get it poppin_

_Roll wit me_

_Ain't no stoppin_

_So get it shawty_

_We parking lot, pimpin in my donk_

_And I know what you want_

May decided to call up Reggie. She flipped open her phone, dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear as she watched the music video proceed. She bit her nail nervously hoping that her friend would pick up.

"Reggie also known as the lil' sista here, what can I do for you?" A voice said coming from the other line.

"Reg, are you watching the count down?" May asked hastily.

"Nah May, why?"

"Just turn it on!"

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

"Am I on the count down!?" Reggie said in an excited tone.

"Just turn it on!" May ordered removing the phone from her ear to glare at the cell phone.

"Kay, kay, jeez." Reggie said sucking her teeth. "Are you on the count down or something?"

"No, but you'll be surprised to see who is…." May said as she gazed at her television. A rapper she noticed and recognized as P-Tain took over the song.

_Shawty let me holla at ya_

_You so hot-hot-hot-hot_

_You think I be holing_

_If you not-not-not-not_

_I'm the king of the town_

_You can take a look around_

_Peddy Tenderazzbownd_

_Is the spot-spot-spot-spot_

_(Yeah) I got money on me_

_(Yeah) Baby girl no problem_

_(Yeah) You rollin shawty_

_(Yeah) Let's hit McDonalds_

_Its P.T. and D.H._

_I'm the nappy boy---ooh wee_

"OOOOOOOOH SNAP!" Reggie yelled into the phone. May flinched under her tone. "Is that him……that can not be him with P-Tain!?"

"Yup it is." May said nodding as if Reggie could see her.

"Do you think Misty and Dawn know?"

"Not sure on that yet." May said. "I'll call tomorrow morning."

"That's a good idea, well I better go." Reggie sighed.

"Okay, can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll holla at ya tomorrow."

"Kay." May shut her phone then continued to concentrate on the song that was currently playing.

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

_She want that lovey dovey (Lovey dovey)_

_She want that kiss kiss, kiss kiss_

_In her mind she fantasize_

_Bout getting wit me_

_They hatin on me_

_They want to diss this, kiss kiss_

_Cause she mine and so fine_

_Fine as can be_

_Yeeeeeaaaah_

_Nappy boy_

_Ey_

_And pretty boy_

_Ey_

_Nappy boy_

_Ey_

_And pretty boy_

_Ey_

_Boy I say_

_Nappy boy_

_Ey_

_And pretty boy_

_Ey_

_N-n-n-nappy boy_

_And pretty boy_

"That was our number one for the night, Drew Hayden featuring P-Tain!" The host of the show announced. May slumped in her seat and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it…." She muttered shutting off the television and walking to her bathroom. She flicked on the light switch and dozens of lights sparked to life luminating her enormous bathroom. The look of it was so beautiful you couldn't believe this was a place where you would use the bathroom. There was a double sink made of pure pearl and the counter tops were shiny granite. To the left of the sinks was a closet filled with May's toiletries, next to that was a Jacuzzi tub that had gold lining. Across from the tub was a shower with a red robe hanging next to it. Across from the sinks were two separate toilets that, like the tub, had gold lining.

May made her way to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. She was still recovering from her shock, and still had a long way to go. It's been at least a good six years since she had seen her former rival Drew. May and him had just competed in the Johto Grand festival when they were last together; that's when May announced her career change, she had said clearly that she wanted to be a music artist, and she succeeded in flying colors. Soon her friends had followed her example and entered the life of an artist; Misty, Dawn, Ash and Brendan, and even Paul.

May had also made new friends in the music industry; like her friend Reggie also known as Lil' Sista. May had a perfect life, but she would always dwell back on the memories of when she was coordinator, competing in contests and winning ribbons…….She had missed that life so much and she missed her old Rival, Drew Hayden, but never would she expect him to join the music biz just like everyone else….and she didn't expect him to be a number one on the count down. However what really had her baffled was the fact that he had and mentioned the bandana she had given him six years back. It astounded her that he kept it for so long.

"This is all crazy…" She muttered as she shut off the lights and went to her room to go to sleep.

**Okay so that is Chapter one.**

**May: This is so cool.**

**Drew: Uh…..it's interesting….**

**Well to make things clear, Drew is obviously Chris Brown, Reggie is Lil Mama, and just so I can get this out of the way, May is Keke Palmer and a little of Cheetah girls, Ash is Soulja Boy, Misty is Avril Lavigne, Dawn is Rhianna, Paul is Kanye West, and Brendan is uh…Corbin Bleu even though he isn't as bangin.**

**Well Review PWEEZ!!!!!**


	2. Keep it Movin

**Yay!!!!! Another chapter!**

**May: ALRIGHT!!!!!**

**Drew: ……whoo…….**

**Me: Wow Drew I can see your excitement.**

**Drew:……I try……..**

**Me: No one cares, anyhooo lets begin with the annoying disclaimer, last time I went to Japan and announced I owned pokemon I was on COPS! **

**Drew: Big surprise…….**

**Me: I do not own it!**

**Keep It Movin**

May drummed her fingers over the marble counter top of her kitchen as she glanced at the clock every five minutes. Reggie planned on meeting her at 11 and it was already……11:01. Okay a little anticipation was coursing through her but her friend was a minute late that gave her a right to antsy and worried right?...Okay she wasn't really worried about her friend she was more worried about the topic of her day: Drew Hayden.

She obtained no sleep at all last night due to the fact that the chartreuse haired boy was on her mind. He had grown up…..a lot, now that he had reached the age of eighteen, a year older then the brunette. And that song was…..so….._interesting_ in May's opinion, even though it had the same cocky attitude in it; expressing the way Drew thought people hated on him thanks to his charm and good looks.

May glanced at her clock again and it had now red 11:02.

"TWO MINUTES LATE!!!!!????" She shrieked anxiously. Her cell phone went off playing an all too familiar tune, one of her own songs no doubt. She read the caller idea and it blinked **Lil' Sista**. May flipped the phone open and practically glared at it before bringing it to her ear.

"Ey Lil M&M what's up?" Reggie's voice said from the other end of the line. Her voice sounded so calm and collected, she really didn't know what May had in store for her.

"REGGIE JACOBS, YOU ARE TWO MINUTES LATE!!!!!!" May screamed into the phone, her face turning scarlet.

"Uhh…….so?" Reggie asked in a nonchalant tone. May pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where…..are……you?" She said between breaths and grit teeth.

"Calm down drama mama, I'm outside your door. Jeez, you can be such a diva." Reggie complained immediately cutting the phone line after her remark before May could retort. The brunette made her way to the door checking herself in the mirror before leaving. Her outfit was basic in her eyes: a white mini skirt, with a matching tie around the neck halter top, silver bangles, hoops, choker, and two inch sandals with a silver hand bag with Gucci sun glasses resting in her brunette hair…..yup, that's the basic outfit.

She opened the door to be greeted by her friend chatting on her Juke phone with a smile on her face. She stepped inside May's penthouse and continued her conversation.

"Yea…..Yea I love you too boo. I'll see ya later k?...Awe hugs to you too." Reggie giggled flipping her layered shoulder length ebony hair over her shoulder.

"Reggie!?" May whined stamping her foot impatiently. Reggie put up a finger that had a ring on it with an amethyst stone in it. May rolled her eyes and waited for the conversation to end.

"I gotta go…..say hi to mommy for me…..yea I love you always…..bye." Reggie closed the phone then turned to her friend with a large grin.

"Who were you talking to than was more important then our previous engagement?" May asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Was it your _boo_ Jaden?"

"Actually no, Jaden called me two hours ago," Reggie explained rolling her eyes. "I was actually talking to me little sister Mackenzie you know I got a close relationship wit the little ones."

"Oh…." May breathed lowering her arms. "Well we agreed to meet Dawn and Misty at Morning Kiss for some brunch so let's get goin….by the way I love your outfit."

"Why thank you!" Reggie said with another huge grin. She was wearing a blue top that had Lil' Sista air brushed in red across the front and it was cut at the top so that it showed off her shoulder and collar bone and a red tank top could be seen underneath. Her pants were simple jeans that had Lil sista also air brushed in white up the right leg, she also had on red, blue, and white Nikes and her hair was pulled back by a red head band that only let her bang cover one of her light piercing gray eyes. Around her neck she adorned a silver chain that had her nick name written in cursive that rested across her chest

"Your really showing off the fact that your Lil sista….do you want the reporters charging you down?" May asked as they exited her pent house. Reggie shrugged.

"I'm just permuting my name." She said with a sly grin. "Okay lets head out, Dawn and Misty must be waiting." Reggie said taking Chanel sunglasses out her purse and putting them on. She led May to her car which was a simple black BMW convertible. May slid into the passenger side while Reggie got into the drivers side and searched her purse for her keys.

"So…..The whole Drew being number one on the count down got you angry or something?" Reggie asked as she finally located her keys and stuck them into the ignition. May shrugged as she slumped in her seat.

"I'm not angry…….I'm just really surprised…..I mean Drew has always been…..not….well…" May trailed off as they pulled away from her pent house and flew down the road at a moderate speed.

"Trust me, after all the contests I ever saw you and Drew compete in I was surprised myself. Drew never came to me as the R&B slash rap slash hip hop type of guy." Reggie said as she kept her eyes on the road. "If he wanted to become an artist I would expect him to be into music like….Fall Out Boy…..or My Chemical Romance." May nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" She sighed.

"But you can't blame him. When I saw you first coming out as an artist I thought you were gonna be some whack rock artist or another contemporary emo…..but you chose hip hop as well."

"Yea, that's true." May said with a thoughtful look. "It's just that hip hop is so easy to dance to and I love to dance." May said with a grin.

"True that." Reggie laughed taking her hand off the wheel to give May a dap. Morning Kiss came into sight and Reggie parked out back. They entered not seeing many people, just Gwen Stafani and Pink and far off in a corner a head of fiery orange hair and Blue hair could be seen, seated in a bright green leather couch. The Blue haired girl instantly took note of the girl's arrival and motioned them over.

"May! Reg! C'mere!" She called. Reggie rolled her eyes as she removed her sunglasses and let them rest on her head. Both her and May made their ways over to the two girls.

The blue haired one was wearing a ruffled pink dress that lay off the shoulders and had silver sequined patterns going along it, pink stiletto boots and clucky white and pink bracelets with matching choker. In her hands was a pink bling side kick.

The red head on the other hand was wearing something pretty much opposite. She was wearing a dark gray tank top while a blue, gray, and black plaid tie hung loosely around her neck, a matching plaid miniskirt that was over black jeans that had chains hanging from them and around her wrists were tall bracelets that had a matching dog collar that was around her neck.

"Took you two long enough!" The red head snapped with a grin as she gave her two friends hugs. "I can't believe you made me sit with Dawn for a good ten minutes! She tried to put pink eye shadow on me!" May and Reggie snickered as Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Misty, you need to brighten up your wardrobe." Dawn said flipping her blue hair over her shoulder. Misty snorted.

"Like that'll ever happen." She muttered twirling a strand of red hair around her finger as May and Reggie joined them on the green couch.

"Yea, Ash loves her they way she is!" Reggie said with a sly grin. Misty glared at her intensely.

"Shut up!" She snapped raising a fist threateningly.

"Oh please, we all know your song girlfriend is based on Ash and his ex Annabelle." Reggie coaxed flicking her hair in a most Drew like manner.

"Yea, whatever." Misty snapped looking at the flat screen television that hung from the ceiling just a bit away. "You guys wanted to discuss the topic of Drew Hayden today, am I correct?" She asked turning her gaze towards May.

"Yea. I want to know what you know." May said leaning over the table in front of her to get closer to Misty and Dawn who were across from her and Reggie.

"All I know is that Kiss Kiss is the top song out there right now….and he's making a guest appearance on the MTV Hoenn at 11:30 which is in ten minutes." Misty said playing with a random napkin.

"Kiss Kiss is I think his fourth song. The third was Yo Excuse Me miss, the second was Young Love and the first was a song called Say Goodbye." Dawn added with a bright smile. May's eye twitched.

"And you two never told me?!" She snapped slamming her palms down on the table.

"We thought you'd know considering you and him were so _close_ back in the day." Misty said waving her hand in nonchalance.

"Well obviously I didn't!"

"Oh and you guys remember my song Umbrella, right?" Dawn inserted. Her three friends nodded. "Yea well my producer said that the song might appeal to girls too if we got a hot guy to sing another part so they chose Drew."

"You're singing Umbrella with DREW!!!???" May shrieked. Dawn shrunk back in her seat.

"Well…..blame the producers! I wanted it to feature Ne-yo!" She said in defense for herself. May rubbed her temples.

"Ugh…this is too much…..what time is it?" She asked glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 11:29. May looked at the television to see that MTV Hoenn was already on.

"Well all you Hoenn region music fans, here we are with the best of the best and the badest of the bad! Today like any other day we will be giving you what we think is hot and one person that is surely just that is here to join us, please welcome Drew Hayden."

May took a breath as she watch the camera change to Drew who looked relaxed in a lounge chair.

"We all are aware that his song Kiss Kiss has been the number one hit for the last week but what about the people under him?"

"_Who cares?" _Drew said with a smirk. May rolled her eyes.

"I think our fans do so lets start out with our number two song, It was chosen best hit for the summer, and every person in Hoenn finds is catchy, its May Maple Featuring Lil'Sista in her song Keep it Movin." The smirk on Drew's face never faltered as they tuned to the music video. All the girls watched intently.

The music began softly showing May waiting in an animated underground train station. She was wearing a simple jeans mini-dress with a red shirt underneath, black knee length socks and her hair was out but pulled back by a red hair clip.

_Uh huh_

_Ha Ha Ha_

The scene changed to may in another setting: a simple red backdrop and she was wearing black shorts with a matching corset with a lime green shirt underneath. Her hair was still out but it was curled. In her ears was lime green star shaped hoops and on her eyes were light green eye shadow and some sparkles.

_All Right ya'll_

_It's your girl Lil M&M_

_Oh snap_

_We doin the real beat_

_Uh Uh_

The scene changed back to the May that was dressed in red as an animated purple train pulled up in front of her. She entered and began to sing.

_Woke up in the morning_

_And I see the sun shinin_

_Only got the summer time on my mind (Ohhh ohh)_

_My girls and I we kick it all the time_

_Only got the summer time on my mind (Ehhh)_

_We keep it movin (Ay yo, ay yo)_

_We Keep it movin (Ay yo, ay yo)_

_We Keep it movin (Ohhh oh oh ohh)_

Another may entered the train wearing a bright yellow halter top that had an 8 on the front and some matching shorts and she had a silver boom box in her hand and her hair was in two ponytails. She waved to the may in red and took over singing.

_Everybody know that school's out_

_  
No doubt_

_  
You know this one goes out to all of my homies_

_  
It's what we've been waitin for_

_  
It's 92 (outside)_

_  
Let's make our move_

_  
And get into a little something_

_  
Radio's blastin'_

_  
Let's make this happen_

_  
Homies and shawtys (stand up stand up) _

_  
Stand up lets get this party on_

_  
Let's do this now_

_  
Be young and proud_

_  
Show em how we hold it down_

_  
Get it get it_

The two May's on the train began to dance a routine that looked as if it took centuries to master. May could just imagine what Drew's reaction to her dancing would be and she blushed at the thought.

_In the 312 yeah, they know how to juke it_

_  
212 and 310 about to twork it out_

_  
Get, get, get it, get it_

_  
Come on now let's go on down_

_  
Everybody feelin' just fine (summertime)_

_Woke up in the morning_

_  
And I see the sun shine_

_  
Only the summertime on my mind (ohhh ohh) _

_  
My girls and I we kick it all the time_

_  
Only got the summertime on my mind (ehhh) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ohhh oh oh ohh)_

The scene cut to outside the train where a May dressed in a red and black checkered shirt, black and white checkered form fitting pants, a backwards red cap, black and red checkered Nikes and her hair was in two ponytails while a black and white skateboard rested under her arm. She took over the song from there while the screen switched between her, the two May's that were exiting the train to join her and the May that was in the green mentioned before. (AHHH TOO MANY MAYS!!!)

_106th and Park gon_

_  
Come on_

_  
And my favorite joints on_

_  
It's a block party_

_  
So don't be afraid to loose control_

_  
It's all about you_

_  
Do what it do_

_  
Can't nobody tell us nothing_

_  
Well I love hip hop music_

_  
Let's go head and do this_

_  
Homies and shawtys (stand up stand up)_

_  
Stand up lets get this party on_

_  
We doin it now_

_  
Be young and proud_

_Let's go and show them how we (get it get it)_

The three May's greeted each other and the one holding the skateboard took out a Samsung Slice player and it showed the May in green singing while the others danced.

_In the 312 yeah, they know how to juke it_

_  
212 and 310 about to twork it out_

_  
Get, get, get it, get it_

_  
Come on now let's go on down_

_  
Everybody feelin' just fine (summertime)_

_Woke up in the morning_

_  
And I see the sun shine_

_  
Only the summertime on my mind (ohhh ohh) _

_  
My girls and I we kick it all the time_

_  
Only got the summertime on my mind (ehhh) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo) _

_  
We keep it movin' (ohhh oh oh ohh)_

The three May's began to dance in the same routine throwing in a back flip from the one in the checkered outfit. The May in the green smirked and nodded to the beat. The scene then rolled up into the three May's dancing while Lil Sista aka Reggie nodded to the music and began her rap.

_It's summertime_

_  
Bout to party like a rockstar_

_  
A couple months_

_  
Speeding by like a hot car_

_  
Cause time flies when you havin' fun_

_  
So hit the flo and try to find yourself a summer love_

_  
But me?_

_  
I keep it movin all seven days of the week_

_  
I'm like Miami cause the girl always bring the heat_

_  
I got them big things poppin like my name was TIP_

_  
Doin tricks in the whip and Lil M&M and_

_  
million dollar girl_

Once Reggie was done it switched back to the three May's and then it switched to the one May dressed in green. The three other May's danced in the purple train while the May in green sang, maintaining a suggestive smile and the occasional smirk.

_Woke up in the morning_

_  
And I see the sun shine_

_  
Only the summertime on my mind (ohhh ohh)_

_  
My girls and I we kick it all the time_

_  
Only got the summertime on my mind (ehhh)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ohhh oh oh ohh)e morning_

_  
And I see the sun shine_

_  
Only the summertime on my mind (ohhh ohh)_

_  
My girls and I we kick it all the time_

_  
Only got the summertime on my mind (ehhh)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ay yo ay yo)_

_  
We keep it movin' (ohhh oh oh ohh)_

The song faded out and the train went off as if it was flying away. The May in the green gave a peace sign before disappearing off the set. The girls turned their attention to May, who still had her eyes glued to the television screen.

"I didn't think anyone could challenge a song like that but Drew managed to!" The Master of ceremonies said on the television. May just blinked. "May has been number one with that single song for the last two months and Drew has managed to bump her down in a week." May rolled her eyes then rested her elbow on the table while propping her head on her hand.

"_Well actually me and May have always been rivals, ever since we were coordinators," _Drew began with his smirk still tugging at her lips. _"She never had enough to beat me more than once or twice and I have to admit, four different May's in four different outfits looking like those is fine with me."_

May's eyes widened as her face flushed in pure embarrassment. Reggie's eyes widened and Dawn just giggled wildly.

"Did he just say that!?" Misty screeched pointing at the television screen.

"Oh so you and May have something goin on?"

"NO!!!" May yelled pointing at the television accusingly. Reggie pulled down her hand and shushed her.

"_Of course not," _Drew laughed lightly putting up a hand in protest. _"May and I go way back, she's my girl."_ A small tint of pink could be seen forming on his cheeks. May smiled softly.

"Okay we'll role with that just for the sake of privacy. Now let's get to our neck song, Upgrade by Beyonce."

The four girls threw glances at each other, speaking without words.

"Ya know..." Misty said.

"Yea it's like…" Dawn responded.

"Absolutely, it's just…" Reggie said. May looked at them confused.

"What?" May asked raising an eyebrow.

"He likes you." They said in unison.

**All Done. That music video was hard and confusing to write. I hope it wasn't too confusing to read. Oh and sorry bout the weird spacing.**

**May: I got lost after the first two May's.**

**Drew: One May is enough.**

**Me: Mmmhmm, whatever, well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. Bottoms Up

**Well I decided to update when I got a special request from a faithful reviewer who this chapter will be dedicated to.**

**May: Who?**

**Me: Haruka-xTwin-x**

**Drew: Ugh more stupidness to deal with?**

**Me: Of course Drewsy poo.**

**May: What happened to Drewy Bear?**

**Me: I got over it. Anyways I do not own pokemon or the song Bottoms Up by Keke Palmer.**

**Bottoms Up**

"UGH! I scheduled to be in there by 2:00 and it's nearly 3:00!" May complained as she paced outside the door to the recording studio. Reggie was currently texting an unknown person as she tuned the brunette out. "I told Dawn I would be at her recording of Umbrella at 4:00."

Reggie looked up from her cell phone and smirked.

"You're not just going to see Dawn. You know _he's_ going to be there." Reggie said. May turned to her friend and glared at her.

"No….I-I just never actually heard the remix of the song." May defended while a small blush crept across her face. Reggie laughed lightly and shook her head.

"It's okay May. You haven't seen him in six years; it doesn't matter if you want to see him."

May looked away for a second. Her blush had gotten darker and she had gotten anxious. Despite the fact that Drew was a complete jerk to her in the past she still missed him and this was possibly her greatest chance of seeing him again; she was not going to blow it.

"This is ridicules." May muttered as she charged into the recording room. Reggie rolled her eyes and followed her. "Excuse me, but other people have things to do! Who do you think you are!?" May shrieked as she entered the recording studio.

"Um, Mr. Hayden?" The RC said. May looked at who was in the booth and she nearly lost her balance from shock. Reggie's mouth opened wide and neither of them could speak.

"Sweet Celebi…." Reggie muttered.

"Drew….?"

"Hey there May, long time no see." He said from inside the booth. May didn't respond. Her brain seemed to have lost track of what was going on. Before she could comprehend the situation, Drew was standing in front of her with that exact same smirk that she hadn't seen in half a dozen years. "Hello? Earth to May?" He said waving a hand in her face. Reggie _casually_ gave May a shove making May stumble but finally regain her composer.

"D-Drew…" She stuttered as her face flushed crimson.

"Yea I believe that's my name." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"DREW!" She completely tackled him into a hug making him nearly lose his balance. She laughed happily and he just smiled. Reggie looked at her watch and began to count seconds. By the time she got to forty seconds May had let go.

"New record…." She muttered.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"I'm having a gym battle, what do you think?" He responded. Reggie raised an eyebrow and May glared at him.

"The sarcasm was uncalled for…..so you're the idiot who's been wasting my time?" She retorted. Reggie grinned. Spending so much time with Lil' Sista has made her wonderful at insults.

"You can't exactly rush perfection May….but I guess you wouldn't know how that goes since you've been bumped down a spot by me."

"Funny, but the pedestal can't hold up all of your arrogance." May countered.

"Look who's been working on her come-backs."

"I've had six years of practice…..and I've been hangin around Reggie to long." May said gesturing to the girl reciting the song Girlfriend quietly to herself.

"That's great, now watch me not care."

"Oh you better pay attention because this next song is gonna beat yours so bad that you're gonna wish you never entered the my territory." May said as she entered the booth. Reggie pushed aside the current RC and took over. She stuck in a back track and May took control of the mic in front of her.

_Move your hips, do your thang_

_Get off the wall, it don't matter what they think_

_From your finger tips, to your toes_

_You know you hot, so let everybody know_

_Gotta take it low, to the floor_

_From the hills, to the streets of the ghetto_

_Hips don't lie, so move 'em up_

_We ain't gon' stop til we see everybody's bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_("Bottoms up ya'll")_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Miss M'M, lookin extra glossy_

_Gotta rep yo' style, lookin extra flossy_

_I'm bossy! But I keeps it cute_

_Got my stunna shades on and the tree of my roots_

_I got the petalburg swagga and I rocks it full_

_Yes Hoenn! Baby we don't take no bull_

_We keep it rockin when we move our hips_

_Do that old skool stunt when we make it dip_

Reggie nodded as she mixed some of the back beat and Drew just watched. This song was actually more appealing then what May had done before….and it could actually threaten him. However his chances of beating her wasn't on his mind what had caught his attention was that she had great natural talent and she seemed so mush different from when he were twelve.

_Move your hips, do your thang_

_Get off the wall, it don't matter what they think_

_From your finger tips, to your toes_

_You know you hot, so let everybody know_

_Gotta take it low, to the floor_

_From the hills, to the streets of the ghetto_

_Hips don't lie, so move 'em up_

_We ain't gon' stop til we see everybody's bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_(" Get your bottoms up")_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Keep it movin man, keep it poppin man_

_I'm making the rules, Gotta catch me when you can_

_Might see my face on the movie screen_

_Hypnotize you, frame by frame, scene by scene_

_Stayin fly while I keep it fresh_

_Only 17-and I ain't even close yet_

_Sittin back, sayin it's a hit_

_While we swing side to side, and move our hips_

_You got some swagga? Betta let 'em know_

_You got some swagga? Betta let it show_

_Take ya swagga down to the A, and take it back round to the bay_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

May smirked as she danced to her own music. By the look on Drew;s face she knew he was impressed to some extent. She felt proud of herself but as she sang the lyrics that were implanted in her memory she couldn't help but stumble over a word ort two. Seeing Drew again in person effected her more thne she thought.

_Move your hips, do your thang_

_Get off the wall, it don't matter what they think_

_From your finger tips, to your toes_

_You know you hot, so let everybody know_

_Gotta take it low, to the floor_

_From the hills, to the streets of the ghetto_

_Hips don't lie, so move 'em up_

_We ain't gon' stop til we see everybody's bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

_You got some swagga? Betta let 'em know_

_You got some swagga? Betta let it show_

_Take ya swagga down to the A, and take it back round to the bay_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_Now bob your head, then look away_

_This is Miss M'M, rockin the H-O-N_

"Alright May!" Reggie cheered clapping. May took a bow.

"And that's how Lil M'M works it out!" May taunted from inside the booth. She stuck her tongue out at Drew and he rolled his eyes.

"Nice May, very nice, however I don't think showing me what you would use against me could help you in the long run." He retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. Reggie facepalmed and May released an exasperated sigh.

"Drew, you suck."

**All done! I love that song!**

**Drew: I really didn't have a taste for it.**

**May: That song was awesome!**

**Me: Thank you May. Sorry that it took so long to update but I didn't know which song to choose or how to write out this chapter!**

**Drew: Pl-Pweez Review.**


	4. Umbrella Cinderella Remix

**Update time!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Oh goody….**

**May: Sarcasm is rude and uncalled for!**

**Me: Got em!**

**Drew: Whatever…Rolyn does not own ****Pokémon**** or the Remix of ****Umbrella****/Cinderella**

**Umbrella (Cinderella Remix)**

May pouted as she slouched in her seat. Reggie her and Drew had all made it to the recording studio where the remix of Umbrella would be put together and ever since May's whole giving away of her newest song situation had ended she had been in a bad mood. She cursed herself for being so simple minded and eager to show off in front of her rival.

"Aw c'mon May at least the song is such a good one! It could beat anything Drew comes up with. Just think of it as contests, even though you may go before him, you still have a chance." Reggie coaxed patting her friend on the shoulder. May lifted her head and smiled at her.

"You are totally right! I beat him before and I can do it again!" May said with a determined smile. Reggie smiled as well.

"Oh you guys I have great news!" Dawn said scurrying over to the pair. She had on a bright and over-excited smile and she looked like she could bounce off the walls.

"What?" May asked finally not wanting Dawn to explode from anticipation.

"I wrote this song about….you know who…" She said looking around carefully to make sure no one was listening.

"Oh you mean PAUL!!!!!" Reggie said as loud as she could gaining the attention of random people. Dawn bopped her on the head and clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything more. Reggie crossed her arms and ignored the temptation to bite her friend's hand.

"Okay you wrote a song about Paul and?" May said urging the blunette to continue. Dawn sighed and moved her hand away from Reggie's mouth slowly just to make sure Reggie wouldn't have another random outburst.

"Well the song has two parts, a girl part and a boy part," Dawn continued eyeing Reggie who just sat there with an innocent smile. "And when I'm done with the remix to Umbrella my producer is going to run the song by Paul to see if he wants to sing it with me!"

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's so great!" May said giving Dawn a hug. "Maybe this will help your relationship with him, what's the name of the song?"

"Hate That I Love You." Dawn said proudly. Reggie nodded her head in approval. May grinned. "Also they said that Umbrella is such a hit that if this remix goes well then they want to make another remix featuring Lil Sista?" Dawn said as more of a question then a statement before looking in Reggie's direction with a desperate smile.

"Sure, but May wants me to sing another song with her and Misty wants me to do a remix of Umbrella with her AND I have my new song G-slide coming out so don't expect it to come along anytime soon." Reggie said a examining her nails.

"Wow, Lil Sista is in demand." May muttered with a sly grin.

"You know how I do." Reggie said with her own grin.

"Yes we do." Dawn muttered rolling her eyes.

"Dawn?" The blue eyed girl snapped around to see one of the workers from the studio. "Drew and the others are waiting however Jay-z couldn't get here so we'll just start off with a recording okay?" Dawn nodded with a smile before she turned to her friends and instructed them to follow into the studio. As the person had said Drew was already there. Dawn went inside the recording booth as May and Reggie listened from the outside.

_U__h__ huh (Dawn)_

_(Drew Hayden)_

_Uh huh (Good girls gone bad)_

_Uh huh (Take three action)_

_Uh huh, Uh huh_

_No clouds in my storm_

_Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh,eh)_

_Comin down with Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come and gone_

_We Rockafella (Eh,eh)_

_We fly high to weather_

_And she rocks it better_

_You know me_

_An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day (Eh,eh)_

_Jay rain man is back with lil miss Sunshine_

_Dawn where you at_

Dawn pressed a headphone to her ear and leaned towards the mic while her head nodded to the music. Reggie smiled at May who was just staring and listening, probably waiting for when Drew would take his part, however right now it was Dawn's time to shine and she did just that.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be a world apart_

_Maybe in Magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_

_That's when you'll need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines _

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'd always be your friend _

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_And now that's __its__ raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh_

Dawn stepped back and Drew took that as his cue. May tilted her head in interest.

"Oh this should be good…" Reggie muttered crossing her arms. May clasped a hand over her mouth and for the second time that day Reggie resisted the erg to bite one of her friend's hands.

_You become a dream__ to me_

_A__ fairytale fantasy_

_Nothing can ever compare_

_An image to my memory_

_And girl I'm askin if you could be my queen_

_A vision in a magazine_

_That's when I'll be there_

_It's__ something we both share_

_Because_

_When the __sun shines__ we'll shine together_

_You know I'll be here forever_

_Although __it's__ not a rain outside_

_Girl __it's__ getting and you can stay the night_

_But you can dip out any time whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryin to stress ya_

_I'm lookin for the one with the glass slippa_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh,eh,eh)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

Drew glanced up at May who was just staring blankly as she listened the words and the lyrics. He smiled at her lightly and winked making May turn away as he continued. Reggie looked at the two suspiciously then began to form a thesis in her mind.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's__ okay don't be alarmed (Dawn)_

_Come in to me (Both)_

_There's__ no distance between our love (Dawn)_

_So go on say my name some more (Drew)_

_I'll be all you need and more__ (Dawn)_

_Because (Both)_

_(Dawn)_

_When the sun shines _

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'd be here forever_

_Said I'd always be your friend _

_Took an oath, Imma stick it out to the end_

_(Drew)_

_But you can dip out any time whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryin to stress ya_

_I'm lookin for the one with the glass slippa_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh,eh,eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh_

_(Dawn)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_(Drew)_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh,eh,eh,eh,eh,eh_

_(Dawn)_

"Wow it came out pretty good." Reggie muttered even though the song wasn't exactly over. May just nodded absentmindedly while a small blush covered her cheeks as Drew glanced at her again. "Jeez May, you really have it bad for Drew, don't cha?" Reggie teased with a small grin.

May snapped out of her daze and glared at her friend but her deep red blush that continued to deepen gave her away. "No way would I ever like Drew" May lied. Reggie nodded feeling unconvinced. "I'm serious!"

"Sure you are…" Reggie muttered. May slumped in her chair and remained silent.

_Its rainin (Drew: Rainin)_

_Ooh baby __it's__ rainin (Drew: Rainin)_

_Oh baby come into me_

_Come into me….._

"Alright! That was great!" Dawn said rushing out of the recording booth in pure excitement. Dawn always had a thing for enthusiasm. "How'd you like it?"

"Awesome Dawn, but it will be better when we do the remix." Reggie said smirking out Drew who was heading towards the door.

"Whatever…" He muttered exiting the recording studio. AS Dawn and Reggie conversed about lyrics May managed to slip out and go after him.

"Where are you running off to?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Drew stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I have places to be, things to do." He said simply flicking his hair. May pouted a bit.

"Well I guess I'll see you around?" She asked hopefully. Drew laughed lightly and shoved his hand in his pockets.

"Count on it." He said taking a hand out of his pocket to reveal a bright red rose. It seemed so perfect that it didn't look like it had just been in a pocket. He tossed the flower in May's direction and left.

May caught the rose and gazed at it longingly as a small blush began to form on her cheeks once more. She really had missed him.

**Complete!**

**May: Alright!**

**Drew: Thank God!**

**Puma: What's up with the two syllable sentences?**

**Me and May: PUMA!!!!!!!**

**Puma: I can't hear anything!**

**Drew: Pweez Review.**


	5. Girlfriend

**Aw yes a new chapter with a new song**

**May: Who's singing this time?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Drew: It's not me right?**

**Me: No, not yet.**

**Drew: Okay good.**

**May: Rolyn no own pokemon or song.**

**Girlfriend**

_"Give a special __Hoenn__ welcome to our punk princess and a very special guest __Lil'Sista__!"_

"Ugh, I hate sitting back stage. The speakers always sound so loud!" Dawn complained as she held her ears. May just sighed in response to the blunettes remark. Her mind was else-ware. She couldn't really focus since earlier that day when she went to Dawn and Drew's recording and for the first time in ages he had given her a rose. Until the very moment she still had that rose in her hands, gently caressing the thorn-less stem with her thumb.

"I don't understand why we can't get actual seats! I'm Dawn Hikari for god sakes! And You're May Maple! We deserve better." Dawn continued to complain pacing back and forth as May just sat on a speaker staring blankly in a daze. Soon Dawn's complaints were drowned out by Reggie's singing….er…rapping.

_Lil'Sista__ and Misty (Remix)_

_Lil'Sista__ and Misty (Remix)_

_Lil'Sista__ and Misty (Remix)_

_Lil'Sista__ and Misty (Remix)_

"I mean Come on! She got Ash a VIP seat and she got Paul one too! I wouldn't be surprised if she gave one to Drew as well." May perked up at the mention of the green haired boy and her eyes sparkled with hope.

"Ya think so Dawn?" May asked standing up from the speaker she was sitting on. Dawn shrugged.

"There's a good chance." Misty's voice began to pour out the speakers.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend (Reggie)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, no __its__ not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girl__friend_

_Don't get it twisted __Lil'Sista__ got my paper on_

_That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on_

_And I know we __chasin__ paper that you be __chasin__ on_

_I just deliver the lyrics people focus on_

_Get up in the booth and a chopped up song_

_Put it in store and they go cops on_

_Everybody know that it's no combo_

_You __betta__ lay low like __Po'Po_

_Ain't__tryina__betta__ already know_

_I __gos__' in like project so_

_So get it biggie __sista__ h-o-e-double-n __mista_

"And Jaden is here, you know Jaden is like Drew's closest friend!" Dawn said nodding her head as if to confirm her own statement. May looked confused.

"Isn't Jaden Reggie's boyfriend? I thought she didn't know that Drew started singing, she had to know if her boyfriend is his friend." May said. Dawn shook her head.

"Reggie never knew, that's why her and Jaden are 'taking time off', Reggie is currently dating her high school sweetheart." Dawn informed.

"Ouch." May said feeling sympathy for her friends break-up, but at least she had someone else.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend (Nope)_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one (Yup)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (Yup)_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend (Reggie)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me (Yup)_

_No way, no way, no __its__ not a secret (uh, __hu_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (Yup)_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend_

_Please 8 bars on stop_

_All I knows sixteen to pop_

_Told __ya__ ya'll __betta__ act on top_

_Been __doin__ this since hop mo pop_

_Ahh__ tell the __brotha__ can't stop_

_Problem is I'm cracked on rocks_

_Problem is they love __sista_

_Style so I __gotta__ go hard_

_Der__ then I did before_

_Her style is crossover_

_Pee wee __curlin__Lil'Sista_

_Miss girlfriend is __goin__ in_

_So when you see me in the drop top shades_

_In the summa time __blazin__ you __wanna__ be my boyfriend_

"Ugh, I'm getting a head ache!" Dawn said rubbing her temples. May on the other hand felt perfectly fine. She peered out from behind the curtain but not enough to be spotted and got a clear view of Reggie and misty. She looked out into the audience and just as she suspected the VIP section was guarded and up front. She found Ash right away because he was the only guy with a Pikachu on his head. Next to him was Paul who looked just as annoyed as Dawn did back stage. Then she noticed a guy she couldn't recognize and next to that guy was Jaden then Drew.

She gripped her rose tighter and smiled lightly to herself as she hip herself back stage again.

"Hey Dawn, Do you want to help me with something?" May asked smirking.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend (Nope)_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one (Yup)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend (Yup)_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend (Reggie)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me (Yup)_

_No way, no way, no __its__ not a secret (uh, __hu_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend (Yup)_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause__ I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause__ I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

"What'd ya have in mind?" Dawn asked leaning towards the brunette for her to whisper the plan in her ear.

"Okay, Fall Out Boy goes after Misty, so when they come off stage we're gonna sing _that_ song." May whispered. Dawn's eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant! However do you actually believe they'll let us?" May tapped her chin as she thought about but then nodded her head.

"They have to, this will bring in more publicity for them and it can aid us in our situation! I mean they are in the audience." May snorted smiling.

"Oh, so you do like him?" Dawn asked smiling slyly.

"Like who?" May asked tilting her head naively while playing stupid. Dawn slapped her on the arm.

"You know who! Mr. Run it." Dawn said. May actually didn't understand what Dawn meant by that. "Run it is one of Drew's songs."

"Oh….and no! I do not like Drew." May said blushing.

"Yea, ya do."

_You wave goodbye_

_Your girls a bird_

_You by my side_

_Make it work_

_You and her, that sounds absurd_

_Me and you go __betta__ya__ heard_

_Ya__ain't__ hear any dumb girls laugh in the back_

_That's __cause__ I speak crack on the track_

_I keep it real boy_

_I'm __tryina__mack_

_Let me know if you down with that_

_Me and __yo__ girlfriend we __ain't__ no tie_

_You __betta__ S.C.I_

_I'm telling you like __Solidad__ Johnson_

_I got plastic elastic in the back_

_Of the jaguar sure cause that's what's __poppin_

_Tiger purses banks is filled_

_I'm mad __cause__ this is nothing_

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend (Reggie)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, no __its__ not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I could be your girl, __Lil'Sista__ be your girlfriend_

_Lil'Sista__ and Misty_

_No way, no way, hey, hey!_

"Well let's not argue about who I like we have a song to get ready for in the length of on song!" May said as Misty and Reggie got off stage.

"Was I bangin or what?" Reggie said winking at them.

"Whatever." Dawn muttered rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, we got work to do!" May said grabbing Misty and Reggie.

**What do they have planned?**

**May: Review to find out.**

**Me: You're getting better at this!**

**Drew: Pweez Review.**


	6. Crush on You

**Okay if you haven't noticed I deleted the stories I lost my connection with.**

**Drew: Your connection?**

**Me: I couldn't understand where I was going with it okay!**

**Drew: That's what I thought….**

**May: Meanie.**

**Drew: Do you hear that….it's the sound of no one caring.**

**Me: No good bum!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon or song.**

**Crush on You**

"Alright! How long has it been since we performed this song?" Misty said as she went over the lyrics that May held in her hands. The brunette shrugged as she circled the spots she would sing. 

"I remember the routine like the back of my hand." Reggie scoffed looking at her nails. Her three friends rolled their eyes. "And I'm gonna make it clear that I'm not here for Jaden but Johnny!"

"Johnny?" May questioned raising an eyebrow.

"My high school sweetheart. He's in the audience sitting next to Mr. Poppin."Reggie said. May scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Who?"

"Drew, Poppin is one of his songs" Reggie explained rolling her eyes. May nodded in understanding while making an 'O' with her mouth. "Soon Jaden will wish he still had me." She added smiling faintly at the mention of Jaden's name.

"You still like him so much, don't you?" Misty asked smirking. Reggie flushed.

"N-No…"

"Okay, Fall Out Boy has three songs so that gives us about ten or fifteen minutes to coordinate outfits and get dressed so let's go!" May said with an evil grin.

"Leave it all to me." Dawn said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hmm, I think this is Dawn's best work." Misty said as she looked over her clothes. May and Reggie smiled in approval as well. Dawn grinned proudly while shining her nails on her shirt.

Misty was wearing a camouflage lace tank top, a deep forest green puffy green skirt, green and black striped stockings and green army boots. Her hair was in two high pigtails that looked immature but she rocked the style well.

Reggie's outfit was some low riding dark washed out jeans with Lil' Sista spray painted up the leg in teal. She was also wearing a baggy hoody that was cut off do that it showed off her midriff. On her feet were neon green and silver Nikes and both her hands were gloved in black fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a nice side ponytail with a side sweep bang.

Dawn was wearing a magenta halter top that tied around her neck and a black mini skirt that had sparkles running down the front and back. Her hair was out and slightly curled and she was wearing magenta colored stiletto boots.

May was wearing a red mid arm length zip up hoody with a yellow tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and black and white peep toe heels. Her hair was out and curled but her bang was pulled back by a red flower clip.

They all dressed according to their own style and they dressed with flare. 

May peeked from behind the curtain and noticed Fall Out Boy leaving so she caught her breath and let it out carefully. She turned to her three friends and smirked. They nodded together.

* * *

"Well would you look at that, we still have one more performance before this night is done." An MC said from the stge. Drew rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough…" He muttered.

"You always act like a wet blanket at concerts Drew! Live a little." Ash said leaning over Johnny to give the green haired teen a slap upside the head. Drew glared at him and was about to pounce but Jaden restrained him.

"It's probably another nobody music group who just got a small and limited chance at fame." Paul muttered rolling his eyes. Drew nodded in agreement.

"The only thing worth listening to was Misty and Reggie and they are long gone." Jaden said actually agreeing with the two.

The lights went out throughout the closed arena and murmurs began to erupt. 

"Nice effect…" Ash muttered through the darkness.

The music began and a steady drum beat and the strumming of a guitar. 

_Yea (Dawn)_

A pink spotlight lit up the stage to show a tall white screen. The pink light was focused on the silhouette of Dawn who had her back facing the crowd with her arms spread wide.

_Yea, Yea (Misty)_

A blue spot light lit up on Misty's silhouette and she was posed with a fist on her hip and another fist in the air.

_Yea (Reggie)_

A green spotlight focused on Reggie and she was posed with her hands on her hips.

_Yea (May)_

A red spotlight came in last focusing on May's Shadow who was posed with her arms in the air and her hands turned outward.

_Yea, yea_

_Yea_

The white screen lifted and the four girls turned around as the arena was filled with streaks of red, pink, green, and blue.

"Whoa! Cool." Ash said grinning from ear to ear.

"They're singing together?" Paul questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Johnny said poking his head and giving Paul a look. Paul sneered at him and the turned away from each other. 

"What the hell is she up to….?" Drew mumbled as he focused on May.

_(All)_

_Boy I got a crush on you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Naughty things goin through my mind_

_When I think of you_

_Boy I'm diggin you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Babygirl's been putting it down_

_When he ain't around_

"Oh…"Ash twitched.

"My…" Jaden said.

"God…" Drew and Paul muttered together.

Dawn strut her way to the front of the stage as May, Misty, and Reggie swayed their hips behind her.

_(Dawn)_

_I bend some of the rules_

_When it comes to you_

At that moment Dawn pointed to Paul who was slumping in his seat while glaring at her but he couldn't hide the blush running across his cheeks

_You make me wanna do_

_(All the things that he said not to)_

_I call you on the creep_

_Late at night when my Pop's asleep_

_Gotta keep it on the low_

_Can't let my daddy know_

Dawn stepped back and they got back into their line as they danced in sync and sang with harmony. Overall the entire thing seemed completely suggestive. From the words to the body language, they were trying to pull something off.

_(All)_

_Boy I got a crush on you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Naughty things goin through my mind_

_When I think of you_

_Boy I'm diggin you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Babygirl's been putting it down_

_When he ain't around_

May came forward with a smirk on her face that made Drew's look like the sweetest smile.

_(May)_

_Is this some crazy dream_

_Can't stop the way I feel_

_When I'm alone with you_

_The Pressure is for real_

_I'm feelin all these ways_

_I never felt before_

_Come here and close the door_

May bent over a bit and rolled her finger towards Drew who flushed instantly. She winked at him and continued.

_A kiss is what I've been waitin for_

_(All)_

_Boy I got a crush on you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Naughty things goin through my mind_

_When I think of you_

_Boy I'm diggin you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Babygirl's been putting it down_

_When he ain't around_

Reggie stepped forward with a customized mic which she held close to her mouth as she went into the rap of the song.

_Lil' Sista's the one getting the busiest_

_Far from the silliest_

_Tell me, are you feelin this?_

_Not jus for lil kids_

_Pretty girlies be strong enough_

_We rock long enough, for real_

_But the one's that been waitin to drop_

_They say "yo shorty's rock_

_She be makin it hot"_

_You know pretty girlies know_

_Toy, she know_

_Pretty girlies, 2008_

_You know how we go boy_

Reggie snapped and smiled at Jaden in a 'you can't have me' before taking a step back and letting Misty take the lead. Misty had a spread stance as she nodded with the music with a suggestive smile on her face. She waved at Ash, who, thinking it was an innocent hello, waved back.

_I'll take my chances boy_

_When it comes to you_

_Just name the time in place_

_Do what I gotta do_

_My heart is sayin yes_

_My mind is sayin no_

_I'll risk it all for you_

_Daddy don't have to know_

_(All)_

_Boy I got a crush on you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Naughty things goin through my mind_

_When I think of you_

_Boy I'm diggin you_

_My dad would kill me if he only knew_

_Babygirl's been putting it down_

_When he ain't around_

The white screen fell back down before the four girls and their special colored spotlights were on them as they swayed their hips to a much slower tempo.

_Yea (Dawn)_

Dawn's spotlight went out and she disappeared from sight just like the others soon would.

_Yea, yea (Misty)_

_(I got a crush on you)_

_Yea (Reggie)_

_(I thought you knew)_

_(Uh-uh)_

_Yea (May)_

_Yea, yea_

_Yea_

_Dawn, Misty, May, and Lil' Sista ya'll (Reggie)_

The audience began to scream and cheer like crazy. It wasn't too often that four of the most talented singers come together to sing. While the crowd…and Ash, were going crazy, the boys were in complete and utter shock.

"Did they just…." Paul trailed off.

"Show us up? Yea they did. They silently mocked us." Drew finished for him.

"I don't know, I think I could definitely sing better." Ash said shrugging. Jaden gave him a weird look.

"They totally teased our hormones." Jaden inserted. 

"Speak for yourself pervert." Paul said harshly while glaring at him.

"Yea, you're just upset cuz Reggie dumped you for Johnny…wait where is Johnny?" Drew said. Johnny was long gone and everybody was way too wrapped up in the performance to care.

"Well I'm workin on me and Reggie so you can just back down." Jaden muttered.

"I guess you know what this means?" Paul muttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"War." Drew said simply with an evil smirk.

**Ooh looks like they're planning something evil.**

**May: Uh oh.**

**Drew: That's what you get for teasing a boy's hormones.**

**Me: Heh, Review Pweez**


	7. Hydrolics

**I want to get through a few things before I begin to start new stories so this is on my hit list.**

**May: Will the story be shortened?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Drew: (sarcastic) Aw man!**

**Me: Just for that I'll pull it as far as I can!**

**May: Ha-ha.**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own pokemon or the songs used throughout this story.**

"My gosh Ash you are so uncoordinated!" Drew snapped as Ash stepped on his foot for the twentieth time that day. "Maybe it would be better if you just stood still."

"I'd find that much more pleasing." Ash commented leaning against the car they were using as a prop for their evil revenge. They had been working non-stop for the last week or so. Drew and Paul came up with the song, Jaden came up with the choreography and Ash….he was just there.

Just as Drew had predicted, the girls (Reggie, May, Dawn and Misty) received a great publicity boost when they sang together that night at the benefit concert. Drew would not let May get away with besting him and teasing him in the process. He wouldn't stand for it so he was going to best her at her own game.

Drew smirked at how competitive he was getting with her again. He missed the way they would always hold a heated argument over who was better before they tried to prove themselves in an intense pokemon battle in a contest. Maybe that's why he was getting so serious with this…because he missed the feeling of having a rival that actually stood as a challenge…or maybe he just missed her.

"Yo…Drew? Anyone home?" Jaden said snapping his fingers in Drew's face. The jade-eyed teen shook his head before snapping back to reality.

"What?"

"You ready for a run through?" Jaden asked quirking an eyebrow at the boy's previous zone out.

"Yea….whatever."

* * *

"May!" Reggie screeched jumping up and down like a little kid.

"What?" May asked tilting her head in confusion as to why her friend was acting in such a manner. Dawn was too consumed in reading a magazine to care and Misty was flicking jelly beans across May's living room table.

"Johnny broke up with me! ME!" Reggie exclaimed tugging at her hair. "He said something about me using him to make Jaden jealous…"

"You sorta were doing that…" Misty inserted as a jelly bean flew all the way across the table hitting Dawn in the face. The ginger haired girl busted out laughing while the blunette glared at her.

"I was not…" Reggie laughed off waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Yes you were. You still really like Jaden…maybe even love him." May inserted. Reggie gasped as a small blush powdered her cheeks.

"I-I don't know…I could….BUT what about you May?"

"What about me?"

"You and Drew. You two definitely have some type of romantic interest in each other. You blush just at the sound of his voice and you gin at the mention of his name." Reggie accused.

"I do not…"

"Yes you do." Misty cut off. "I knew you since you were ten years old May that means seven years I've been watching you and Drew. Seven long years…you must be sick of holding it back; just admit it."

"I feel so left out." Dawn murmured as she flipped another page in her magazine.

She was ignored as Misty and Reggie stared at the brunette awaiting for her response to the accusation that she like or even loves Drew Hayden.

"I've always liked Drew…for as long as I can remember…but the thing is I don't feel like I could ever live up to his expectations so why put my heart through all that for nothing to gain?" May said in a tone just above a whisper.

"I know just how you feel…" Dawn muttered sadly as she set her magazine down. "I feel the same way about Paul."

"Look on the bright side I'm the only one who doesn't have this issue." Misty said happily as she popped a jelly bean in her mouth instead of flicking it.

"That's because Ash is an idiot." Reggie countered. Misty choked on her jelly bean.

"I was not talking about Ash!" She retorted standing up out of her seat.

"Yea right…"

C'mon Misty I knew you and Ash for seven years…" May said mimicking the red head from before. "Seven long years…you must be sick of holding it back; just admit it."

"Shut up."

"Okay here it is, Reggie likes Jaden I like Paul May likes Drew and Misty likes Ash, does that work?" Dawn asked placing her hands on her hips. The four girls shrugged before nodding. What a way to confess; with a shrug and a nod.

* * *

The four girls gathered at Morning Kiss later that week for their Thursday brunch like they always did. Like the last time and every other time they were there the television was on the channel of MTV Hoenn. The four of them weren't really paying attention until something shocking passed through their ears.

"Hey all you music fans and welcome back. Today is a special time in Hoenn history as four of the year round hottest unite together for an unforgettable premier of a very special music video. If you thought the artists Dawn Hikari, May Maple, Lil'Sista, and Misty Waterflower was amazing then prepare to be amazed! Here are Jaden Bentinez, Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji and Drew Hayden singing Hydrolics!"

"Oh…" Misty gaped.

"My…" Dawn squeaked.

"Gosh…" May breathed.

"Oh hell no!" Reggie exclaimed standing up but May pulled her down without removing her eyes from the screen

The music began with a drum line that was quick and easy and as each drum played a picture of Drew, Ash Jaden and Paul showed up. Soon the screen switched to the four of them walking into a garage casually like they have been there so many times before.

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la _

_Aye yo_

_Aye yo_

_Soul Diggaz_

_Bad boys comin at ya_

_(Ash)_

_And ya Soulja_

_You know what it is_

_(Ash)_

_Ashy-boy _

_Ey guys I got you_

_Let me show you how it is_

Ash was leaning against a vintage car his arms crossed and a huge chain hanging from around his neck. His signature hat was pushed up a bit letting out some of his spiky black hair and a pair of stunna shades blocked out his brown eyes.

_(Ash)_

_Listen_

_The boys on fire_

_So I'ma heat it up_

_And if lil'mama throw it at me_

_I'ma beat it up_

_See its nothing_

_She ain't about nothing (Uh-huh)_

_Then I gotta next her _

_On to the next one (Next)_

_And she's bad (Bad)_

_So I might holla (Holla)_

_She moves up and down _

_Like a 6-4 impala_

_She get it from her sista's_

_And she don't like lames (Nope)_

_She likes a bad boy (C'mon)_

_Who's heavy in the game _

_Like….me_

May, Dawn and Reggie glanced at Misty to see her twitching in her seat. They exchanged looks before turning back to the screen to see Jaden, Drew and Paul dancing; Drew in the front. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a matching cap, black leather fingerless gloves and some baggy jeans…definitely not a normal Drew outfit.

_(Drew)_

_I see ya lookin at me_

_Tryina figure out how I move to the beat_

_So good_

_Cause I got it in my blood_

_Everyday the DJ spinnin my cuts_

_It gets busy, gets busy on the one_

_I came to party_

_Came to show ya how it's done_

_Fellas ya can 2-step if you want to_

_Bad Boys given ya something to move to_

_(All)_

_Thumpin your trunk_

_Make the speakers bump (Uh-huh)_

_Hit the switch on the 6-4_

_Make it jump (Make it jump)_

_Got a brand new dance_

_Can you see me stunt?_

_You can do it like me_

_Jus' turn it up_

_Get low_

_Hydrolics_

_Bring it up slow_

_Hydrolics_

_Clean to the floor_

_Hydrolics_

_This is how it goes_

_Hydrolics_

_(Get em)_

Drew and Paul switched places and he was wearing something a little less street. It was a black shirt with a deep blue dress jacket and matching pants. On his hands were black fingerless gloves similar to Drew's.

_(Paul)_

_So sophisticated, educated, standin in the crowd_

_But she lookin at me_

_Cause she like the way I put it down_

_She recognize me,_

_From my videos and from my show (That's right)_

_(Paul and Jaden)_

_I told her it's my dance_

_And this is how it goes_

_(Paul)_

_It gets busy, gets busy on the one (Get busy)_

_I came to party_

_Came to show ya how it's done (Get busy)_

_Fellas you can 2-step if you want to (Get busy)_

_Bad Boys given ya something to move to_

_(All)_

_Thumpin your trunk_

_Make the speakers bump (Uh-huh)_

_Hit the switch on the 6-4_

_Make it jump (Make it jump)_

_Got a brand new dance_

_Can you see me stunt? (See me stunt)_

_You can do it like me_

_Jus' turn it up_

_(Wanna see ya get)_

_Get low_

_Hydrolics (Bring it up)_

_Bring it up slow_

_Hydrolics_

_Clean to the floor_

_Hydrolics_

_This is how it goes_

_Hydrolics_

_(Get em)_

The scene switched to them dancing in a parking lot another vintage car was in the back-round but it was bouncing while Ash was in it. This time Jaden was in the front. He was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt in baggy knee length shorts with chains hanging from them. Only his right hand had a black fingerless glove on it.

_(Jaden)_

_Bad Boy gonna break it down and show you how to do the Hydrolic_

_Girl you wanna know how I do what I do_

_Lean to the liz-left_

_And flip the switches when you move_

_Bounce to the beat_

_Shawty you can do it to_

_Break it down slow_

_Now drop it down low_

_Got bounce like a fold up range (Oh)_

_Girl I ain't tryina play no games (Oh)_

_I'd do anything just to be with you_

_(Ash: Get wit cha Mama)_

_Girl I hope you feel the same, oh_

The screen switched back to Ash in the car and he pulled down his shades to wink into the camera. A smirk, nobody knew he could pull off was plastered on his face in the most suggestive way he could pull off.

_(Ash)_

_Lil' mama_

_Won't you side kick page me_

_Here go the info_

_All you gotta do_

_Is let me know what you into_

_We can make moves_

_You rollin wit the best_

_I'm the Ashy boy leader (Yes)_

_And them bad boys…yes (You rockin with the best)_

_And I am_

_F-L-Y (Uh-huh)_

_Better then the next guy_

_Now baby lets ride_

_And yea I wanna see ya move it to the beat (Uh-huh)_

_Now back it on up while them bad boys sing_

_(All)_

_Thumpin your trunk_

_Make the speakers bump (Uh-huh)_

_Hit the switch on the 6-4_

_Make it jump (Make it jump)_

_Got a brand new dance_

_Can you see me stunt? (See me stunt)_

_You can do it like me_

_Jus' turn it up_

_(Wanna see ya get)_

_Get low_

_Hydrolics _

_(Baby)_

_Bring it up slow (Lil' mama bring it up slow)_

_Hydrolics_

_Clean to the floor (Bring it down to the floor)_

_(Baby)_

_Hydrolics_

_(Yea)_

_This is how it goes (Break it down low)_

_Hydrolics (Get low)_

_Sing_

_La la la la_

_(La la)_

_La la la la_

_(La la)_

_La la la la_

_(La la)_

_La la la la_

_(Ash)_

_Ashy-boy_

_Bad Boy Empire_

_We out…_

The chorus of the song began to fade out as the four of them walked out the garage and the screen faded to black.

"Well wasn't that a treat! Stick around as we play the song Umbrella by Dawn Hikari ft Drew Hayden!"

The television went to commercial and the four girls exchanged looks with each other.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Reggie breathed. May nodded with her mouth gaping wide.

"Ash never smirked like that before…" misty muttered shaking her head in disbelief.

"We totally just got served!" Reggie exclaimed. May nodded again still unable to speak.

"Ashe never smirked like that before…" Misty repeated twitching again.

"They are callin us out!" Reggie yelled slamming a fist on the table making the plates and silverware jump.

"Ash never smirked like that before." Misty whimpered pulling at her hair.

"Well if it's a challenge he…I mean they want, it's a challenge they'll get." May said with an evil look.

**Oh my gosh will they just grow up!**

**May: No.**

**Drew: Not at all.**

**Me: Whatever. Pweez Review!**


	8. Promise

**Wow I should have updated a long time ago…**

**Drew: Yes you should have.**

**Me: My bad…**

**Drew: Yes your bad.**

**Me: Drew, shut up.**

**Drew: Fine.**

**Me: Rolyn own nothing**

**Promise**

May sighed as she stared out the tinted window of her car. The night life of the city was so dazzling but she just wasn't all too excited by it anymore. She was beginning to miss her old life…being a coordinator. Ever since Drew came back into her life she had been having these feelings, but then she'd just bounce back. Singing was something she really loved to do…she loved to do both.

Drew seemed to complicate things for her way too much. Her and the other girls have been throwing song after song at the boys and they would throw one back. It was like a childish battle to see who was better; just like a pokemon battle.

That's when she ended it. She needed the whole group battles by saying she would be coming up with her own songs again and that she would ask for some help from her friends when she needed it. The others didn't mind at all. It was better this way.

Now she was on her way to a special party that would permote her new CD that she had just finished. It was titled _M&M_. Reggie had come up with the idea for the name and may liked it. Her new single was going to be played during the party and May only prayed that they would like it. It wasn't anything like she had done before. It was free spirited and it related more to her then the scene.

The car came to a stop and her door was opened. Many flashes from cameras blinded may for a second so she just smiled as she was helped out her car and lead up the steps to her producer's home. People were calling her name and being the naïve girl she is, she would wave and kindly say hello to people. She certainly was not a diva.

"May! Sweetie! Glad to see you!" Reggie said as she greeted her friend. May hugged her and grinned.

"Hey, don't you look great." May complimented. Reggie was wearing an ankle length teal strapless dress that had a corset-like torso and her hair was out and perfectly straight. She had gained at least a whole inch in height due to her stilettos.

"You don't look that bad yourself." Reggie complimented back. May was wearing a knee length red dress that tied around her neck while her hair was clipped and pulled to the side in a curly ponytail. Her red heels tied around her ankle.

"Is Dawn and Misty here?"

"Dawn is of course following Paul around and Misty is in Kanto to visit her home town." Reggie explained. May nodded remembering when Misty mentioned that she would not be there for her special party.

"Is…Drew here?" may asked hesitantly. Reggie grinned.

"Course. He was with Ash and me a while ago but he disappeared saying that rap confused him." Reggie said. It was sorta her and Ash's fault. They had a full blown conversation based on that subject. Any other person would have up and left with any excuse as well.

"Okay…"

"Well I'm glad the star of the party is here. They wanted you to make a speech before the show off your newest single. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." The two girls spun around to see Drew smirking at them Reggie smiled and took a step away.

"I think I'll go stop Dawn from stalking Paul." She said as she disappeared into the crowds of people. An awkward silence hung over the two before May couldn't take it anymore.

"So have anything new lately?"

"Nothing you need to know about." He retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I should have expected that, I mean you are Drew." She muttered. Drew smirked at her as he noticed her producer standing on a small stage and holding a mic.

"You know me all too well." He whispered in her ear. She stiffened on the spot and couldn't find the will to give him eye contact. He drifted away from her and she sighed as she slumped her shoulders. This was her night and he wasn't going to let him get the better of her.

"Thank you all for joining us on this fine evening." May's producer began. She had short bleached blonde hair and bright green eyes. She went by Candace but only to the people who were close to her. "As you know I'm Candace Mallion of Hoenn Beat Records, and tonight we are gathered to congradulate one of my best clients on her newest CD, M&M. So now without further delay, I give you the fabulous May Maple!"

People began to clap and whistle as a spotlight found May In the vast crowd of people. She smiled bashfully as she walked towards the stage waving at people on the way there. She passed Reggie who had a firm grip on Dawn so that the blunette would not escape. Reggie grinned and dawn gave her a thumbs up. Ash stood behind them whistling while Paul clapped once then crossed his arms. Jaden clapped with a friendly smile on his face and that was when she noticed Drew's green eyes piercing through her.

She shivered and swallowed hoping she could just announce the song and be done. He winked at her with a reassuring smile and she smiled as well as her cheeks flushed. She made her way up to the stage giving Candace a hug as she took control of the microphone.

"Um, thank you all for coming to celebrate this…wonderful achievement with me. I'd like to put emphasis on the people who contributed their time and effort to make this CD what I would call a success. Thank you to all my friends and Lil'Sista for contributing her voice and I just hope you all enjoy it. So now I would like you to relax and enjoy a song that I hold…close to me because of the what was going through my mind when I wrote it."

May stepped off stage as a projector screen came down slowly. The lights dimmed and may stood next to her friends who gave her reassuring smiles as she smiled nervously. This was a song she hoped would not be judged.

A projection of a scene that looked like it belonged in a nightly party on a beach. May was sitting on a stool before a microphone; her clothes were simple; a red t-shirt, some jeans and red flip flops. Her hair was out but it was curly with wetness like she had just come out of the water. Torches was lit around her and there was a band behind her with unusual instruments except the piano. There was a carribian drum and African drums and there were a few xylophones that kids began to play. May nodded to the music and began to sing.

_What you think about this?_

_I've been holding it in, now I'm letting it flow_

_What you think about this?_

_I'm gonna do my own thing, yea, I'm flying solo_

_So don't tell me how its gonna be_

_On my own_

_And the thing of it is_

_There's nothing around here that I'm gonna miss_

_Cause you're holding me down I just wanna fly_

_And there comes a time when I gotta say goodbye_

_To the life that you see me in_

_Here's where I begin_

May grinned as she stood to her foot and a light illuminated behind her showing a choir that consisted of people of every nationality but the ones who stood out the most were the ten kids who were in the African choir that stood in front of the rest. They began to sing back up for her as she sang the chorus.

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobodies, I just want to be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain_

_Never explain_

_Do it my way_

_That's what I say_

_And I promise myself_

_I'm the only one who will believe me!_

Reggie nudged may who was smiling as the camera turned to show all the people in the audience laughing and clapping to the song in the music video. The crowd that they had used in the video were people, not actors, but actual people who May wanted to perform for.

_There's a place in my head_

_Telling me, c'mon, c'mon move on_

_There's a place in my head_

_Telling me I know my right from wrong_

_They say what doesn't kill you can make you strong_

_Now I know what it means_

_You can try to bend me_

_But you ain't breaking my dreams_

_I'll be making mistakes, coming up at a loss_

_I'll be tumbling down, but like MC shake it off_

_I'll stay cool, cause I know who's boss_

_Of me myself and I_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobodies, I just want to be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain_

_Never explain_

_Do it my way_

_That's what I say_

_And I promise myself_

_I'm the only one who will believe me!_

May danced with a little girl she pulled from the choir and shared her microphone with her. The girl looked ecstatic and may looked genuenly happy as she performed. This was much more different from her other music videos which have used technology effects to put May in random scenes or making more than one of her at once.

Drew smiled remembering a time when May was just as happy; when she was ten and didn't have a care in the world except for coordinating and enjoying life. That naïve fun loving, optimism filled girl was still there and she was being expressed through this music video.

_I'll keep moving when the beat is gone_

_(I will, I'm on, I won't)_

_I'll keep doing what I gotta do to carry on_

_(I will, I'm on, I won't)_

_So don't hold me down I just wanna fly_

_And there comes a time when I gotta say goodbye_

_To the life that you see me in_

_Here's where I begin_

May spun in a circle with the little girl who was now laughing happily as May smiled at her. The chorus of the song came around and the crowd in the music were not standing to their feet, swaying to the music and clapping on beat.

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobodies, I just want to be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain_

_Never explain_

_Do it my way_

_That's what I say_

_And I promise myself_

_I'm the only one who will believe me!_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobodies, I just want to be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain_

_Never explain_

_Do it my way_

_That's what I say_

_And I promise myself_

_I'm the only one who can come free me!_

The instruments stopped and all you could hear was the clapping and the singing. The children were singing in African and may was clapping as until it faded to black and the song ended. Everybody clapped as the projector screen disappeared. May flushed as she received a tight hug from dawn and a pat on the head from Reggie.

"That was so beautiful May!" Dawn complimented. May laughed lightly.

"It was just something laid on my heart." She said.

"That's one promise I hope you keep to yourself." Drew said coming up next to her. She jumped and he smirked. "You looked like a girl I once knew."

"Really/" may questioned quirking an eyebrow. He nodded. "Who?" He chuckled at the question and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She flushed as he pulled her in front of him and hugged her from behind.

"You." He whispered next to her ear.

**Aw this chapter was so cute! It was like a self discovery thing.**

**Drew: It was nice.**

**May: The song was nice too!**

**Me: Thank you Vanessa Hudgens for such an inspirational song!**

**Drew: Pweez Review**


	9. Sneakernight

**Ok here we go with a new chapter that will lead into the untimely end.**

**May: What!?**

**Me: Don't worry it's not that close.**

**May: Oh…**

**Me: For now I hope you enjoy!**

**May: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Sneakernight**

"So I heard the big unveiling party was a huge hit." Misty said as she played with the eggs on her plate. May smiled and nodded. Dawn was occupied with a magazine while Reggie was watching a television that hung overhead. They were gathered at Morning Kiss yet again sharing a slightly exciting breakfast with one another.

"It was…great." May sighed as she pushed her plate away. All three of her friends gave her weird looks and she glanced at each one before she became confused.

"What?" She finally asked shrugging. Reggie pushed May's plate back towards said girl.

"You never refuse free food May. Dawn's paying." Reggie said jerking a thumb towards the blunette. Dawn set down her magazine with a confused look of her own.

"I am?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. Misty nodded.

"Yea, you're paying cause I don't wanna." She said smiling fakely for half a second then returning to food.

"And I'm not gonna." Reggie said in a sing song voice. Dawn glared at them before shrugging and returning to her magazine.

"Anyhoo, what could be troubling May Victoria Maple's pretty little mind?" Misty asked poking May on the head with the back of her fork. May swatted her away and smiled lightly before her smile began to fade.

"I…don't know…"She trailed off slumping her shoulders. "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

This caught all three girl's attention and they focused in on their brunette friend who now looked flustered and a bit exasperated.

"About?" Dawn pressed waving her hand in a circular motion as to tell May to go on. May sighed and smiled lightly again.

"Just some things…" She mumbled. "About…when I was ten…and all the adventures I used to have and singing! How much it has changed my life…and…" She trailed off biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact. Reggie smirked.

"And?" She repeated. May mumbled something but none of them could hear. Reggie and dawn who were sitting on the other side of the table leaned over to get a better hear.

"Say that again." Misty demanded letting a smirk of her own play her lips. May blushed scarlet and turned away.

"C'mon May spit it out!" Dawn giggled as she playfully slapped her on the arm. May let out an exasperated sigh and finally spoke up.

"Drew! Ever since he just…came back into my life I've been…thinking more." She exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis. She slumped even further and fell back into the booth seat she was sitting in with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you saying May?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"You need to tell him!" Reggie ordered standing to her feet and wagging her finger in the brunettes face. May looked at her finger and quirked and eyebrow.

"Tell who what?"

"You are seriously stupid!" Reggie exclaimed in exasperation. May pouted feeling insulted.

"What this fool is trying to say is that you need to tell Drew that you like him!" Misty cried. May blushed and lowered her gaze.

"I can't…"

"Why!?" The three girls nearly yelled. May cringed and blew up at her bang. Her friends were very persistent.

"Because Drew is Drew! The most amazing and talented guy who was always and still is able to beat me at everything I challenge him at and he has made this a challenge! He doesn't see me as a possible girlfriend but a challenge!" May yelled back glaring at them.

"May…" Dawn began. She was about to console her friend when Reggie snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" She cried standing to her feet once again. "I have an idea!"

"Oh no you don't because whenever you have an idea we have trouble!" Misty said shaking her head frantically. Reggie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This idea will not be as bad as setting a party on fire and causing a cruise ship to sink." Reggie said shining her nails on her shirt.

"Oh yea! That was the greatest party ever!" Dawn cried remembering that crazy, hectic night which would not be easy to explain…let's just say baked Alaska and alcohol did not mix.

"Shut up!" Reggie snapped. Dawn stuck out her tongue. "Here's my brilliant plan: May can express her feelings one song at a time."

"What?" May asked giving her a strange look.

"You heard me; you're gonna express your love for this boy the best way you know how…music."

"Or coordinating." Misty muttered. Reggie glared at her.

"Anyhoo it will work but first you have to finish one song for a teaser." Reggie smirked and May began to feel rather uneasy. "I'll give Jaden a call and the whole thing will be set up."

* * *

"What are we doing again?" Drew asked as Jaden pushed him along in a music video recording studio (I guess we can call it that for now).

"I got a call from Reggie…" Jaden began. Drew quirked an eyebrow.

"So your ex is calling you and you go running." He said with a smirk. "If that's not love I don't know what is." He added sarcastically.

"S-Shut up." Jaden muttered as his face flushed red. "Anyways she said she just needs a boy's opinion on one song."

"Oh god if it's by Reggie I don't want to hear it." Drew groaned rolling his eyes. Jaden smirked.

"Trust me it will be a whole lot better." He said as he pushed two large doors open to a very dark room. He let go of Drew who was now blinded by the darkness.

"Jaden?"

_Put your sneakers on_

Drew looked around confused for a second before all the lights turned on. Jaden was standing right next to him and next to him was Reggie which caught Drew by surprise. The studio was a set. It was a tall golden stair case that had red carpeting. At the bottom was a dance floor with people dressed in modern version of middle ages clothing. The staircase was leading up to a red velvet throne which was the perch for…

"May?" Drew questioned. May's face was shadowed over by a top hat that was tilted to the side and had a crown along the rim but the smirk was still visible on her face. She was also wearing a fur robe and had a scepter in one hand. The people seemed to be frozen in place but then May raised her hands and they all looked at her.

_Put your sneaker on_

_We're goin dancin all night long_

May stood up letting the robe fall to her feet to show off the white mini skirt and red off the shoulder short sleeved top she was wearing. On her feet were red ecko sneakers that had red sparkles going along the sides. She stomped her scepter on the ground and all the people bowed.

_"I got somewhere to be (where to be-where to be) I want you to come with me…"_ She sang as she stomped her scepter once again. May smirked at Drew and nodded in his direction. He blinked not knowing what else to do and Reggie began to do her happy dance. Things were going exactly the way she planned.

"_See I've put my sneakers on…"_ May sang and pointed to her sneakers and grinned. _"Cause I'm gonna keep dancing after they all go home…"_

May waved her hand and Misty and Dawn came from behind her throne with.

"_So are you ready, did you eat, do you have the energy?"_ May sang with Dawn and Misty as her backup. They harmonized in the back-round while May kept hold on the spotlight. The three of them made their way down the steps with May in front. _"Are you reloaded, are you able to stay on your feet? Don't want you passin out after a couple of hours of beats. We're gonna keep going and going and going, yea cause…"_

May stopped at the bottom of the staircase and laughed lightly bringing the song to a small pause and the people on the dance floor stood up. She sighed and then smirked once again. She raised her arms, her scepter still in hand and everybody began to dance as the lights dimmed down a bit and colored lights flashed throughout the room.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, it will come easily when you feel the beat!" _May sang as she spun in a circle while dancing to the beat. Dawn and Misty smiled and started dancing with each other. Reggie laughed and ran over and began to dance with them.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, all you gotta do is take a chance. Yea that's right, it's sneakernight!" _

May stomped her scepter on the floor again and everybody froze in place. Her smile faded as she put on a most diva-like look and began to weave through the people with Misty, Dawn and Reggie following her where she went.

"_So now they're closing (Close it up, shut it down, go home now) But this is far from the end (Second round, ding, it's about to begin) Cause I've got comfortable footwear, the weather is nice so let's take it outside" _May turned to sing to her friends as if actually speaking to them and the smiled and nodded in agreement.

"_This needs some hand claps and the beatbox, and it's alright!" _Dawn harmonized perfectly with May at that point making it sound great and Reggie smirked. May stomped her scepter and everyone began to dance once again.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, it will come easily when you feel the beat!"_ May sang as she danced with the person after person with her friends following her. Reggie knew exactly where she was trying to make her way to.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, don't you even worry 'bout other plans. Yea that's right, it's sneakernight!" _

May finally made it to her destination which was right next to Drew. She smiled and stomped her scepter one more time and instead of freezing in place the people slowed down their dancing to slower movements. May nudged Drew with her elbow and continued to sing.

"_When the sun goes down (Sun goes down) When we wake up (We wake up) A good nights sleep…" _She placed her elbow on his shoulder and casually leaned on him. He quirked an eyebrow and she smiled. She threw her head back. _"Ha! No need. No problem staying awake when the beat is like an earthquake (Oooh, ooh, oh)"_

May bumped him with her hip and skipped to the other side of him while laughed lightly.

"_And we're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable…" _She stood in front of him with her fists on her hips and a determined smile on her face. He breathed deeply and she began to sing again. _Just admit it! You can't stop it! It's addictive! Yea, yea, yea!"_

She ruffled his hair and Jaden laughed as she quickly skipped away avoiding him grabbing her for touching his hair. He narrowed his eyes at her as she stomped her scepter with each step and everybody began to dance again. She joined her friends again and danced with them.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance. Yea that's right it's sneakernight!"_

The four of them began to strut their way back to the staircase still singing and dodging dancing people.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance. It will come easily when you feel the beat!"_

May stopped halfway up the golden staircase and looked down at Drew. She smirked and waved before turning again to keep going.

"_Basically what we're gonna do is dance, basically what we're gonna do is dance, don't you even worry 'bout other plans. Yea that's right, it's sneakernight!"_

May finally made it to the top and picked up her robe. Dawn and Misty draped it over her shoulders and she took a seat on her scarlet throne. Her legs were crossed and hanging over the armrest while Dawn and Misty disappeared behind it. Reggie made her way back over to Jaden and Drew with a grin on her face.

_Oh put your sneakers on…_

The spotlight on her faded until you could no longer her see her but you could still hear her voice.

_Oh let's go all night long…_

"Bravo!" Reggie cried clapping frantically. "Magnificent!"

May's spotlight lit her up again to show that she was standing. She took a bow with a grin on her face.

"You guys liked it!? Did it look good and catch your eye?" She called down from her throne. Reggie and Jaden both looked to Drew who was smirking.

"It did more than that." He muttered flicking his hair. Reggie grinned catching the small remark and winked up at May who flushed and smiled brighter than ever.

**I like this song so I had to use it.**

**May: It's not a bad song.**

**Drew: You know what, I'm a boy so this music naturally makes me ill.**

**Me: Suck it up you big baby**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	10. Butterflies

**I'm probably going to do two more chapters and then this story will come to a close.**

**Sea: Aw…**

**May: Aw…**

**Drew: Finally!**

**Me: I feel your pain Drew.**

**Sea: Ha-ha Sarcasm makes me happy.**

**Drew: Rolyn owns nothing especially the songs.**

**Butterflies**

"Sneakernight was a test run and I think my plan is going to be perfection." Reggie said as she plopped down onto Dawn's couch right in between Misty and May. They had gathered at the blue haired girl's house for a slumber party and it had been a week since May had sang her song.

"It was fun." Dawn giggled. Misty rolled her eyes.

"You just liked the clothes." She said shaking her head. Dawn shrugged.

"So?" She questioned. Misty didn't even speak after that.

"Well we have to come up with something else and Jaden said he'll help us with getting Drew to see all of it." Reggie said in a matter-of-fact tone. Misty smiled slyly.

"You and Jaden seem to be reconnecting." She said as she nudged Reggie with her elbow.

"Well he did ask me out again…"

May and Dawn squealed while Misty laughed while saying 'I knew it' over and over. Reggie raised her hands up to silence them and they obeyed the command.

"But…I'm still gonna see if I really want to get back together…you know; make him want it." Reggie said with a smirk.

"You are so evil." May laughed as she slapped Reggie on the shoulder. Reggie shrugged.

"Its how I work; now let's get back to business. We gathered here to write a song not talk about my love life." She said in a no-joke tone. "Also there is going to be the the Hoenn national music festival, that will be the big unveiling."

May sighed as the four of them 'got to business' to make Reggie's plan even more successful then it was. May was thankful for such helpful and caring friends. She knew they were doing this for her. She just didn't know how to handle the possibility of Drew figuring out her feelings for her. What would happen after that festival?

* * *

"Okay May you're all done." Reggie said as she copied the song May had just recorded to a CD. "Now all we have to do is get a Music video to go along with it."

"Ugh thank god!" May said as she slumped in the chair next to Reggie. "I like that song but I'm just mega tired and ready for a break."

"It's not good to slack off." Reggie smiled automatically recognizing the voice without turning around. May recognized it as well and stood from her seat and turned to face him.

"What's up Drew?" She asked holding her hands behind her back. Drew shrugged and smirked.

"So you're throwing another one out there?" He asked. May was confused for a second and cocked her head to the side but then realized he was referring to the single.

"Oh, the song…" She muttered smiling sheepishly. He nodded. "Yea…my producer has been pushing me due to the positive feedback I got from my CD." She lied. Reggie chuckled.

"Really?" He asked her. May became a bit anxious. He sounded as if he didn't believe her and him being Drew, she was rather intimidated.

"Um, May, why don't we go to Morning Kiss and brainstorm an idea for this music video." Reggie cut in, saving May from crashing and burning. May smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later Drew." She said as she headed for the door that Reggie had rushed out with a CD in her hand. Before may could pass him, Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't let you leave without this." He said holding up a red rose. May blinked before taking the flower and smiling at him gratefully.

"Thanks." She mumbled as a blush ran across her face.

"No problem." He said before winking at her. She laughed nervously before rushing out the door to go catch up the Reggie

* * *

"And why did you tell me to come here?" Drew asked as he sat on Jaden's couch and put his feet up on the table in front of him. Jaden shrugged.

"I just miss my friend." He said.

"Okay two things; we see each other every day and that sounded really creepy." Drew muttered. Jaden glared at him.

"Shut up and watch the stupid television. I think May's music video was supposed to premier now." Jaden said as he slumped in the arm chair. He changed the channel to Hoenn Beat to see that the song was just starting.

"_Well this is no surprise; our favorite brunette has come up with another one. Probably gonna be a hit so let's check it out_."

The television went black for a second and it showed the song info in the left hand corner. The song was called Butterflies. The screen was still dark but you could hear the music starting and May speaking.

_Hey it's May  
Welcome to my world…_

The screen began to fade in to show May sitting in a field of lilies. She was wearing a pink strapless flowing dress. On her back were fake Beautifly wings. Her hair was out and there was a small breeze.

"_I feel butterflies floating around inside; whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies. I feel butterflies floating around inside; don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies." _May sang. Her face was in a passionate expression that could keep anybody staring until she was finished.

"_It's such a funny thing; every time you come around I get this feeling. Kinda tingles, kinda tickles; makes my heart sing. I'm wrapped up in a cocoon of this emotion you bring."_ May tucked some hair behind her ear as she began to sing the chorus.

"_I feel butterflies floating around inside; whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies. I feel butterflies floating around inside; don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies." _The wind began to play with her hair and she smiled an enchanting smile that had Drew staring blankly at the television.

"_My heart begins to race; my mind drifts to another place. I feel like I can fly, free as the wind. I can't pretend; I wish we were more than friends and I know the reason why, because I…" _May looked up and it was as if she was actually locking eyes with Drew. Her gaze immediately lowered as she blushed lightly adding to the realistic feel of the song. Little did Drew know was that May was thinking about him at the time.

"_I feel butterflies floating around inside; whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies. I feel butterflies floating around inside; don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies. (Woo)" _Beautiflies and Butterfree began flying around her and she giggled briefly as one Beautifly landed on her head. Drew smiled as he recognized that Beautifly to be hers.

"_I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies, oh. I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies. Butterflies, butterflies, oh. La la la la la la la." _She finished up as she picked up Beautifly off her head and let it fly. It circled her head and she began to laugh freely as she looked up with a cheery smile on her face. _"It's May…" _She laughed. The camera began to zoom out to show just how many butterfly pokemon there really was and then it faded to black.

"Well wasn't interesting." Jaden asked. Drew didn't respond. He seemed to be lost in thought. Jaden smirked and threw a pillow at the green haired boys face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed glaring at him.

"Sorry, just needed to snap you out of your little trance."

"I-I wasn't in a trance." Drew stuttered blushing lightly. Jaden chuckled and nodded.

"Of course not."

"I'm serious!"

"I know." Jaden sighed putting up his hands in defense. "Maybe tomorrow we'll meet up with May and Reggie and congratulate her on the song."

"Whatever…" Drew muttered.

**This song is mega cute because it reminds me of how I feel whenever I see my boyfriend**

**Sea: Aw, how cute…**

**Me: Shut up.**

**May: I think it's cute too!**

**Me: Then you shut up too!**

**Drew: Pweez Review!**


	11. Sunshine

**Haha one more chapter to go after this one!**

**Drew: Wow dreams do come true.**

**Sea: Sure they do! If they did you and May would have kids by now.**

**May: I'm too young for that!**

**Me: So you're saying it's a possibility in the future?**

**Sea: YES!**

**Drew: Rolyn does not own anything…songs including…**

**Sunshine**

"Hasn't it been while since we've done this?" Drew asked quietly picking up a fist full of sand before letting it drain through his fingers. May glanced at him before looking out into the water before them. So many memories resurfaced when it came to the two of them on a beach; so many Grand Festivals and so many things that were left unsaid.

"Sure…" She muttered pulling her knees into her chest. "I'm glad you called when you did because this is practically the only free time I have left before I have to start practicing for the Hoenn Beat Music Festival." She added as she wrapped her arms around her knees. May was pretty sure she knew why he had called her. Jaden had gotten a tip from Reggie saying that May had some spare time and Jaden knew exactly what to do with this information.

The sun was just starting to go down along the horizon. Its reflection showed an array of bright colors on the surface of the water as the tide came further and further up the beach coming near to the pair's feet. May had offered to go to Morning Kiss but Drew said that the beach was a better idea considering the special hang spot was where they went on a regular basis.

"I miss it all so much." May muttered resting her chin on her knees. Drew gazed at her as if silently telling her to continue. "Contests were my life, and they'll have a special place in my heart but what I'm doing now makes people happy."

"Are you happy?" Drew countered propping himself up by leaning on his hands. May turned to look him in the eye and his eyes urged her to answer. She sighed and glared at her feet.

"You always get all in-depth with me…" She said dodging the question. Drew shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Usually you spill your guts so go on and give me an answer." He said shifting so he could flick his hair. May smiled. She missed the way he always did that cocky gesture.

"True and it's a so-so thing. I'm happy but I'm not."

"You just don't want to let anybody down." He said practically reading her mind. She bit her lip at how well he was able to read her.

"Basically." She sighed.

"Of course because little May loves to see people happy and she loves to keep people on the bright side." Drew said tauntingly while nudging her making her rock to the side a bit. She glared playfully at him and returned to gesture.

"It's not just that I want to make people happy…I want to sing. I love singing and song writing and I love putting out a new song for people to enjoy."

"Speaking of which, your songs…you've been focusing on a main genre lately." He observed pointing at her thoughtfully. "Love songs…"

May laughed nervously as she looked out towards the sea and looked at the suns faint glow that painted the skies all different hues of reds, purples and pinks. She smiled remembering the next song she had written.

"I have another song if you wanna hear it." She asked smiling shyly at him. He smirked back at her and shrugged.

"Go for it."

May nodded and muttered an 'okay' under her breath. She cleared her throat lightly and took in a deep breath only to let it out slowly.

"_You'll always be my sunshine; sunshine, you'll always be my sunshine. No one compares to you. Don't you go, don't you go nowhere. You make all my dreams come true. That's why you'll always be my sunshine" _May began softly. She paused and glanced at Drew.

"Keep going. I like it so far." He encouraged nudging her again. She smiled brightly and continued.

"_Oh, when I see you I have to stop and catch my breath, oh, because something you do to me that I just can't express. Yeah, it may seem kind of crazy but it's true. Everything is all about you, yeah."_ May tried not to sound too shaky on that last not. She never just sang a song straight up word for word even though people might have expected that she has. She had come up with this song only a few nights before.

"_You'll always be my sunshine; sunshine, you'll always be my sunshine. No one compares to you. Don't you go, don't you go nowhere. You make all my dreams come true. That's why you'll always be my sunshine" _May paused again trying to search her mind for the second verse. She didn't understand why she was blanking. Maybe it was the fact that this was Drew she was singing a love song to when the song was meant for him in the first place.

"_Sometimes it may rain; sometimes it may pour, oh yeah. But you always seem to bring me so much joy. People may not understand but who cares. You're always right there, please don't go nowhere" _Drew chuckled lightly and May paused for a second once again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just so weird to just hear you sing…straight up. I like it." He responded. "Now keep singing." May rolled her eyes and continued on with a cheerful smile on her face.

"_And every time I'm feeling lonely; lonely you're right there and like an angel you're right on time; so glad you're finally mine, yeah!" _May actually got into it when it came to that part and she put her own spin on it at that point. She swayed gently as she gazed at the setting sun and she sang the chorus.

"_You'll always be my sunshine; sunshine, you'll always be my sunshine. No one compares to you. Don't you go, don't you go nowhere. You make all my dreams come true. That's why you'll always be my sunshine" _

May sang the finish indicating the song was done and Drew sat up straight to clap for her. He smiled in approval and May did a sit down mock curtsy. He laughed lightly as did she and they both looked out into the sea that seemed to be swallowing up the last bit of sunlight that was pushing off the night.

"You like it?" May asked stretching out her feet in front of her. Drew nodded murmuring a yes. She smiled to herself wishing she could just come out and say that it was for him but Reggie said the last song was the one to do it.

"Of course. To be honest I like all of your work." He complimented. May cocked her head to the side in surprise while she narrowed her eyes seeming a bit skeptical.

"Really?" She countered crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed and flicked his hair before standing to his feet.

"Do you really doubt my word May?" He asked back extending a hand to her to help her up. She shrugged and tried to resist the urge to smirk right then.

"Always." She laughed. She was then caught off guard when Drew pulled her up and jerked her forward so that she gently crashed into him. She leaned against his chest and flushed as she looked up to meet his emerald eyes. She recognized the cocky mischievous look in them that she noticed when they first met but this time there was something else there that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" he asked in a tone just above a whisper. She felt a pleasurable shiver run up her spine at the tone her just used with her and it made her come up speechless. She opened her mouth to speak but close it when nothing that was considered words came out.

Drew smiled sweetly at her as he brought up a hand to brush some brunette hair out of her face as his other hand remained secured to her waist. She had her hands against his chest and could feel her blush deepening by the second as she saw him begin to lean in towards her. She did as well and the only sound was of the waves crashing and the water lapping and receding on the beach.

That was until May's cell phone went off.

The pulled away from each other with the moment completely lost and May smiled awkwardly as she reached into her jeans pocket for her cell phone however Drew didn't let go of her. She didn't even bother to take her phone off of speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Hey May it's Reggie, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."_

"Of course not." May lied through grit teeth. Drew snickered while rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah but Misty and Dawn are here at my place to practice your performance for the festival and since it's your song, we need you so can you come to my place?"_

"Sure I'll be there…"

"In an hour or so." Drew said cutting May off completely before shutting her phone. May's mouth hung open but she couldn't help but smile as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Dunno." He retorted shrugging.

"I need to call her back now." May said opening her phone and trying to dial Reggie's number, however her cell phone was snatched out of her hands. May gasped as Drew ran with it laughing. "Drew Benjamin Hayden you give me back my phone!" She yelled as she went after her.

**One more chapter! Aww…**

**Sea: It'll be great though.**

**Me: Very True.**

**Sea: Pweez review!**

**Me: Rhymies!**


	12. Coming For You

**LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAA!**

**Sea: NOOOOOOOO!**

**May: Really? Time flies…**

**Drew: She told us last time that this was gonna to happen.**

**May: Good point smarty pants.**

**Me: I hope you all like this….**

**Sea: Rolyn owns nothing.**

**Coming For You**

"Okay people! The day you have been waiting for has arrived!" The announcer exclaimed into her micro phone. She stood in the center of a large stage that had white tents surrounding it making a large circle where many people were gathered in. Most of the people were in front of the stage sitting or standing in the crowd. In response the announcer who went by the name of Stacey, got a loud uproar of applause and cheers. She raised her arms and clapped. "Finally we can all kick back and relax as we enjoy the Hoenn Beat Music Festival!" She cried before jumping to hype the crowd. Her tactic was very affective.

People, mostly other artists and critics were also in the crowd. Anybody who had the privilege to get invited or to buy the very expensive tickets to get into this festival was only the best of the best. Stacey, being the MC for Hoenn Beat countdown was automatically given the job of running things as the host of the event.

"Let's give a round of applause to the creator of this major event; Candace Mallion!"

People clapped for the very experienced and very wealthy producer who was also the producer of May and Reggie. Candace walked out on stage and smiled kindly as she waved out into the crowd. Stacey clapped and bowed as Candace took control over the microphone.

"Thank you all for being here and I hope this experience is better than the last and it puts up the bar for festivals to come." Candace said looking around the crowd and smiling occasionally to people she must have known or wanted to get on the good side of. "First up we have a very well known girl who puts the glam in glamorous; Dawn Hikari!"

Dawn made her way out onto the stage smiling and waving just as Candace did. She dressed especially for the occasion. Her hair was cut short which was a new look for her but it wasn't too short. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black halter top that had a pink mini vest over it.

She got right to it and began to sing I Will Always Love You but before she did she sent out a small dedication to a certain purple haired boy who happened to be back stage. As soon as he heard his name mentioned his eyes widened and he began to blush no matter how he tried to come off as his normal emotionless demeanor.

Misty, May and Reggie happened to be together and were excited. They squealed and congratulated their friend of being so bold. May only hoped she had just a fraction of the courage dawn had to do what she was going to do. Being Candace's main artist her performance was saved for last which, as Reggie said, worked to their advantage.

Once Dawn was finished she sent out a thank you and blew some kisses before strutting off stage in her pink stiletto heels. Reggie was the first to run up to her and give her a hug Dawn returned the gesture with just as much enthusiasm as her.

"You were amazing and I'm sure if it wasn't apparent before, Paul knows you like him." She said wrapping an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulders.

"The question is what does he think and how does he feel?" Misty observed thoughtfully as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dawn felt herself begin to blush and she began to feel a sudden rush of doubt.

"Don't worry Dawn." May inserted grabbing one of her hands. "If he doesn't feel the same way…it's his loss, not yours not that I'm saying he wouldn't like you. You're an amazing girl." She said giving her a hand a reassuring squeeze. Dawn laughed lightly and grabbed May in a hug.

"I only hope things work out for you, even if they don't for me." Dawn said winking at her. May blushed and glanced over at Drew who was hanging out with Ash and Jaden. Paul was nowhere to be found. May watched as Drew laughed and felt her stomach flutter like there was Butterfree's inside.

"I hope they do too." May whispered nodding and smiling lightly.

The next one to perform was an all boy band called Roll Back. May wasn't all that into the heavy rock that they produced but she still managed to enjoy the performance. Right after they went Misty was called out on stage. She had a guitar with her and she sang her song Hot. May smiled thinking to herself how talented Misty was when it came to music. As soon as she got off stage Ash beat her, Reggie and Dawn to congratulate her.

"That was great Misty. I like that song." Ash said as he, surprisingly pulled Misty in for a hug. Misty blinked in pure shock before she was able to process what was happening and finally felt a blush running across her cheeks. Stacey announced the next act which happened to be Ash. "Whoops, my turn, wish me luck." He said smiling.

"Good…" Misty began but trailed off when Ash pecked her on the lips then dashed off with a blush running across his face. She stood there unable to move and Reggie and May waved a hand in her face just to check if she was still alive. "Luck…" She finally said after about five minutes. Ash was already on stage singing…er…rapping Soulja Girl with the help of Jaden who sang with him.

"Whoa…didn't see that one comin, did ya Misty?" Reggie asked patting the red head on the shoulder. Misty numbly shook her head with a smile on her face. Her blush never faded.

"I think it's rather cute." May laughed.

"I never said it wasn't cute…I was just caught off guard. This is Ash we're talking about!" Reggie countered placing her fists on her hips. Misty remained in her daze as the two spoke.

"So?" May questioned with a shrug.

"Hello!? Ash is dense and I didn't think he was capable of being so bold." Reggie said in disbelief. May snorted.

"If you traveled with him you'd understand that he is the definition of bold! The guy saved the world like…ten times!" May exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Reggie shrugged. This was news to her.

"That's great for him but I'm after him so I will see ya later." Reggie said heading over to where she could enter the stage. May began to feel the pressure and anxiousness coming along because after Reggie was Drew then it was her; the closing act. She breathed deeply and tried to keep her composer before Misty asked her a question.

"Where's Dawn?" Misty asked pulling May away from her concentration. May blinked stupidly before looking around.

"She was here one second then Paul dragged her away the next." May explained with a shrug. "She's been gone for a while."

"Two possibilities; A.) He killed her or B.) They're making out." Misty said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin. Misty and May exchanged blank stares for a moment before nodding.

"They're making out." They deadpanned together.

Reggie rapped G-Slide and she managed to get the people in the crowd to do it as well. Ash helped her out by being her male rapper which she was thankful for and she was the first one to get an actual physical response from the crowd…since they were dancing.

"I wonder what Drew is going to sing. You have any idea May?" Misty asked as Reggie took her bow and slapped random people's hands as she jogged off stage. Reggie hopped back stage and posed.

"Was I awesome or what?" She asked smirking.

"Or what?" Misty countered with a smirk of her own. Reggie glared at her and stuck out her tongue. May laughed lightly.

"Drew is about to go on. Wanna watch?" Reggie said quirking a brow and glancing at May. The brunette simply nodded and went to the edge of the curtain that separated the open stage from back stage. Misty and Reggie stood behind her looking over each one of their shoulders. Surprisingly he made a dedication just like Dawn did.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl in my life…who has kept me grounded and basically completes me." Drew said glancing back stage only to lock eyes with May. He smiled at her and she blushed before quickly looking at her shoes.

He sang With You and May wanted him to sing it forever; however Dawn reappeared halfway through the song.

"May, we have to get ready! There will be a short intermission so we can get you completely done, us too." The blunette said grabbing May by the wrist and dragging her away from Drew's performance. May sighed as she looked back at him.

* * *

"Now I would like to introduce a very special girl. She's got the voice, she's got the looks, and she's basically got the whole package! So without further delay I would like to introduce your favorite and mine…May Maple!" Stacey said before jogging off stage

The lights dimmed and people's murmuring soon settled into silence it was later in the day so the sun was just setting. Reggie had asked that Jaden get Drew in the front of the audience and he did just that. Ash and Paul were there as well. A spotlight suddenly lit up five violin players as they began to play.

"_Ooh…" _May sang from back stage. Two more parts of the stage lit up illuminating a piano and drum set as the two instruments were added into the mix with the violins. _"Ooh, for you…"_

"_For you…" _Misty, Dawn, and Reggie harmonized as they're spot on the stage was lit up. The three of them were wearing three identical silk spaghetti strap dresses that went down to their ankles and had a slit going up to just below their hip. The only differences between the dresses was the colors; Misty was wearing blue, Dawn was wearing pink and Reggie was wearing green Their hair was done in identical side ponytails.

"_I had a change of heart, but don't know where to start. What I'm about to say may surprise you…" _May sang as she walked out onto the stage. She was in a dress similar to the others but hers was red and strapless. It was covered in sparkles that glimmered in the spotlight that was following her and her hair was put in an elegant curly bun while some curls framed her face.

"_But now I see it's clear. Life isn't always fair. What can you do?_" May continued clutching her fists as she faced the crowd. This was it and there was no way she was going to be able to take anything back now. She swallowed and continued.

"_When you don't want to hurt him, cause you don't deserve him and there's no other way…"_ She sang bring her fists to her chest as she let out a soft but large breath. She locked eyes with Drew and his eyes seemed to silently encourage her. She smiled and pumped a fist into the air.

"_I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no, I won't let you go. You know I'm coming for you! No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move. You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you…and I can't go another day without you next to me…oh yea…" _She sang strongly as the music intensified and she walked her way down to the other end of the stage. Her three best friends sang her backup while swaying to the music and doing hand gestures to go with the words. May smiled and bent over to touch a few people's hands as she went into the second verse.

"_Don't know what to say. I guess I'll take the blame. Eventually it was bound to happen." _She sang shrugging lightly while getting into it as if she was actually speaking.

"_I know you played your part. I ain't tryin to make it hard and there's no other way…" _May made her way back to the other end of the stage by Misty, Dawn, and Reggie and also closer to where Drew was sitting.

"_When you don't want to hurt him, cause you don't deserve him and there's no other way…" _May sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead dramatically before she smirked and began to sing the strong chorus once again with her friends singing as her back up and harmonization.

"_I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no, I won't let you go. You know I'm coming for you! No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move. You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you…and I can't go another day without you next to me…" _May reached out a hand in Drew's direction and pulled it back before smiling at him and walking to center stage to sing the bridge.

"_Now that you know the truth; just wanna be with you; can't hold back, this is real, oh…Cause what we share, it's undeniable; don't wanna hide no more. Here I am and I'm coming for you!" _The note she reach came out perfectly thanks to the huge amounts of practice Reggie had stressed her with. May felt her confidence rising as she sang and got positive feedback from the crowd as they cheered.

"_I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no, I won't let you go. You know I'm coming for you! No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move. You're the one that I chose, you know I'm coming for you…and I can't go another day without you next to me…" _She touched some more hands and stopped in front of Drew again. She smiled lightly and her eyes were speaking for her as she locked eyes with him. She reached out her hand in his direction once again as she sang the final verse to the song.

"_I'm breaking down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no, I won't let you go. You know I'm coming for you…" _She lowered her hand and smiled brightly as people stood and applauded. May waved into the crowd.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed clamping her hands and bending forwards lightly in a bow only to stand up straight again. "I would like to give a special thanks to Candace and my three best friends who helped me with all this: Misty Waterflower, Dawn Hikari and Lil'Sista also known as Reggie Jacobs!" She added pointed to her three friends who came up next to her and took their bow.

As the applause died down May took in a deep breath. It was finally time and everything was going to be revealed now.

"As you know I've been singing for a while…that's why it's hard for me to say that I'm going to be leaving this life to compete in contests once again." May said with a sad smile. People gasped and Candace just shrugged. She wanted May to be happy. Drew's eyes widened in shock. "But before I leave I have to explain the reasoning behind this song…I care about this guy very much and I felt like it was finally time for me to tell him. He's so important to me that I couldn't take it keeping my feelings in anymore. Basically my point is I love him…" She trailed off looking into Drew eyes.

She took in a large breathe and shut her eyes tightly before staring straight out into the crowd.

"I love Drew Hayden." She stated clearly shutting her eyes once. Reggie, Dawn and Misty all gave each other knowing looks. Candace smiled and began to clap and so did several other people. May's three friends clapped as did everybody else. May opened her eyes and saw that Ash was whistling and Jaden and Paul were clapping as well while nodding.

Drew just stood there staring up at her. May sighed and took a step forward to the edge of the stage. He stepped up to her as she crouched down to meet eye level.

"I get it now…the songs…everything." Drew said in a tone just above a whisper. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand why I didn't notice it sooner." He laughed lightly.

"Drew…" May began but Drew shushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Maybe if I realized it sooner, I could have said I loved you too before you could beat me to it." He murmured brushing her cheek. May's eyes widened as she gazed into his eyes to see pure sincerity and passion. She smiled before her lips met his in a kiss. He smirked against her lips and pulled her off the stage to spin her around. They poured out everything they felt for one another in that kiss and once they hesitantly separated May laughed lightly before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in a sweet embrace.

"Finally! Mission complete!" Reggie exclaimed jumping off stage and running over to Jaden and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much for helping." She said.

"No problem." He responded with a shrug as he shoved his hands into his pockets. She smiled lightly before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips before pushing him back. He had a stunned look on his face and he gasped for air. "Does this mean we're together again…?"

"Depends…where are you gonna take me on our second first date?" She asked. Jaden laughed lightly before picking her and holding her in a tight hug as she giggled and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much Reg…"

"So cute, right Dawn?" Misty asked glancing over her shoulder but Dawn wasn't there. She looked around and found her kissing Paul. She smiled and laughed lightly this was a bit much.

"Crazy day, huh Mist?" Ash asked coming up next to her. She murmured her response and nodded.

"Speaking of crazy…I owe you." She said leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When she tried to pull back, he wouldn't let her which caught her by surprise but she didn't mind it.

"I'm going with you." Drew said as he held May around her waist.

"Where?" She asked a bit confused.

"Where ever you go. I've been having the urge to beat you in another contest." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Think again…just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." She countered with a smirk of her own. He leaned his forehead on hers and his smirk melted into a small smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…" he whispered before leaning in to kiss her once again.

May really didn't believe her life was all that glamorous before Drew came into it and now she was finally living it.

**Cute ending right?**

**Sea: Let me think…YES! YES! YES!**

**May: Yea…it was.**

**Drew:….**

**Me: Well Pweez Review this story…for the last time…**


End file.
